mating arrangement
by peaceofthenight
Summary: Lord Inutaisho is tired of waiting for Sesshomaru to choose his own mate. so he sends out a trusted soldier to find one for him from the villages. The match he finds is a mysterious women with a troubled past, who looks more like demon royalty than peasan
1. the arrangement chap 1

"You can't do that. I wont do that." Sesshomaru said to his father.

"I most certainly can, and you will do as you are told." he answered dangerously.

"No I w-"

"Silence!" Lord Inutaisho yelled, slamming his fist on his desk. "You will do as you are told."

Sesshomaru glared coldly at the great Inu youkai and calmly said, "Yes, Father."

Lord Inutaisho relaxed against his chair and looked back down at the scrolls he was reading before his son finally came to discuss the topic they had just argued about. "Good. Ai has already left to look for a young maiden suitable for you. They will arrive back here tonight."

He paused to write something on a scroll and rolled it up, then continued. "I expect you to be polite. Are you capable of that?" He glanced up at his son, though he didn't raise his head.

Sesshomaru's face remained emotionless, though inside he was raging. "Yes, Father."

"Are you finally agreeing with me, or are you just telling me what I want to hear?" He looked up at his son with a lifted eyebrow. When he received no answer he sighed and looked back down at his scrolls. "You may leave. We will speak more when they arrive."

"Yes, sir." Sesshomaru said, then turned around and stalked out the door.

That no good bastard! How could he even think about doing this to me!

Suddenly he stopped and grinned at the thought he just had. His father never said he couldn't have some fun. His grin turned to a smirk filled with evil intentions. He'd just have to be careful not to leave any marks.

Amaya was laying in the flower field behind her home when the demon attendant went to the village. The young girls who she taught all her remedies for animals to came riding their small ponies as fast as they could to where she lived on the outskirts of the village.

Kazuya was the first to notice them coming and lifted her head. Amaya noticed the slight shift in Kazuya's back under her head when she did this, and looked up to see what had caught her attention.

She smiled at the young girls and climbed to her feet. " Haruko, Ran, Miu." She said in greeting. "What are you guys doing here? Your not supposed to be here until tomorrow."

"Hai, Amaya-chan. But we had to warn you!" The youngest, at six years, Miu explained. The oldest, Haruko, was only nine, and little Ran was eight.

"Warn me of what?" she said with a small laugh.

"The men on horses from the palace!" Ran said.

"Hai. Some men from the palace came to the village today." Haruko explained. "They said that the Lord Inutaisho has ordered them to bring a young maiden back to wed Lord Sesshomaru." She stopped and all three of them shuddered. Everyone knew he was a cold, heartless, merciless, dog demon. Describing him in one word, "Jackass." Everyone dreaded the day his father appointed him Lord and ruler of the Western lands.

"What does that have to do with me?" Amaya asked. Sensing the three young girls panic, Kazuya stood and shook out her pure white coat. The large horse walked up next to her friend and master, her shoulders reaching the top of the women's head. Amaya pat her shoulder in reassurance and looked at the girls.

"The headman started bragging about you again. They said they were going to come down and see for themselves." Haruko said. They all suddenly ran up and hugged her. Her eyes widened at the sudden closeness and almost lost her balance from the impact.

"We don't want them to take you away!" cried Miu.

Amaya smiled and wrapped her arms around the girls. "It's alright guys. I-" She stopped talking when she heard the thunder of hooves coming. She looked behind her and saw a small group of men riding towards them. She narrowed her eyes slightly and put on the emotionless face she always showed strangers, turning around and pushing the girls behind her.

The man who was leading them raised an eyebrow, a curious look in his eyes. He was probably wondering why she would act that way at their arrival.

She glanced back at the girls behind her. "Leave." She commanded. They looked up like they were going to argue, but after they looked at her face, they shut their mouths, hugged her waist one last time, then ran to their ponies and rode back to the village.

Amaya looked back at the group of men. "Can I help you?" Kazuya had turned around so her side was to Amaya's back almost possessively.

"Maybe." said the first demon. She looked around, acting like a smart ass.

"Do you have an injured animal that I do not see?" She inquired.

The demon raised an eyebrow at this. "No." He glanced at Kazuya before he continued. "What exactly is it that you do?" He questioned.

"I make medicines that heal animals and teach them to the girls in the village. Why?" The demon motioned for one of the men behind him forward, then whispered something to him. The other demon got off of his horse and walked towards Amaya. She watched him as he walked, but turned only her head when he walked to her side and took hold of Kazuya's reigns.

"I suggest you unhand my horse." She warned with a low voice. She never showed her fighting talent, but no one touched her horse without her consent. Kazuya in turn started bobbing her head in agreement.

"And what will happen if I don't?" The demon asked, obviously amused.

She narrowed her eyes to dangerous slits. "I'll give you only one warning. Let...her...go, or I'll make you." She paused in between her words for emphasis. This however did not phase the demon a second. In fact, he laughed at her. Along with the other demon that had followed. The first demon however did not utter a sound.

She turned to face the demon's side and lifted her knee sideways into his most prized possessions. When he doubled over she kicked him squarely in the face, knocking him over. She turned to the other demons, the one following now quiet. He began to climb off his horse, but the first one stopped him with a raised hand.

He climbed off of his own horse and moved to stand in front of her. He glanced at the man on the ground who was currently rolling on the ground holding himself, then looked back at her. "You realize you just struck a soldier in the Lords personal guard?" He asked.

"I could really care less if he was the Lord himself. He laid a hand on my horse as well as insulted me." There was a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth that she was beginning to be suspicious of.

"I heard none."

"It was implied." She answered, referring to the laugh he gave after she threatened him. He didn't think she could take him down, so she had to prove him wrong. The demon's smile widened at this, and she grew more suspicious.

"Why don't you just say what you came to say." she requested. Kazuya whinnied in agreement.

"Right to the point aren't you?"

"I don't like playing games with demons I don't know." she said fiercely.

"I do think you could handle him." He muttered to himself, looking her up and down.

"Who?" She asked feeling uncomfortable under the demons stare.

The demon looked back into her eyes. "Lord Sesshomaru." He answered, his smile disappearing. Amaya raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"My name is Ai. I was ordered by Lord Inutaisho to find a young maiden willing enough to be bound to his son, Lord Sesshomaru." He had expected her to cringe at his name, but she just stared at him with a look that told him that she knew what he wanted of her, but didn't want to let on.

"And what does that have to do with me?" She asked annoyingly innocent.

"Everything." He answered, then he kneeled down in front of her on one knee and grasped both her hands in his. Amaya jumped back, startled by the demon's sudden movement. She looked down into his face, becoming very embarrassed at her sudden position.

"My Lady, I ask that you return with me to the castle and agree to be bound to his Lord's son." How he could ask such a question and keep a straight face, she had no idea.

"And why would I do that?"

"You have a strong will and demand respect. You obviously have skill in combat, but it is also obvious that you have a kind nature and compassion. Lord Inutaisho would like someone like you to rule beside his son so that maybe you will be able to keep his son from doing something...unpleasant...with his new power." He seemed uncertain when he said "unpleasant".

"That still doesn't explain why I would agree with it." She said stubbornly.

"Would you not like to be the Lady of the Western Lands."

"Not really." She replied. She started to turn, but stopped at his next words.

"And what would you do if I told you the only other females I would take back with me were one of the innocent little girls from your village? How do you think they would fair being bound to the Lords son?"

"Are you blackmailing me?" He raised an eyebrow and the edges of his lips tipped downwards.

"I would not enjoy putting such an innocent child in this situation, but it would be the only other choice. All others only care about the position and power. This attitude would not do for the Lords plans, and there is no more time to find another."

She contemplated what he said. It was no secret Sesshomaru hated humans. She thought of all the small children that always ran to her when she went to the village. "Alright. I will accompany you back to the castle." She said dejectedly.

The demons lips bloomed into a full-blown smile. "Thank you, Milady." he said standing, and kissing each of her knuckles. "You will need to ride in front of me on my horse back to the castle as ladies do not ride horses alone. But we may bring along your horse if you so desire."

Amaya turned to Kazuya and placed her hands on each side of her muzzle to calm her and glanced back at the demon. "Will I not need anything?" She asked. She was starting to think that she would regret the decision she made. What if a lady was not allowed to work like she did? The animals she took care of were all she had known. And what about the children? The little girls she trusted with her remedies would not be able to continue in their studies. It would break their hearts.

The demon seemed to notice her moment of depression. "We can arrange for you to visit the village, but you will need to go with Lord Sesshomaru for it is not proper for a Lady to go out on her own without an escort."

Amaya nodded her understanding and the demon finally answered her question. "You will be provided with anything you may need. Unless there are things you can not part with, then you needn't bring anything."

"There is one thing I must bring." she answered. The demon, she believed he had said his name was Ai, nodded and motioned for the soldier who she had thrown to the ground to get back on his horse as she walked the short distance back to her hut.

She walked through the door and quickly walked to her room. She grabbed one of her packs and walked over to her closet. In the back she pulled out a beautiful wooden box. There was a vine carving going around the sides of the box and on the lid was the most beautiful carving of a garden with many a variety of flowers and trees with a small waterfall laid in the center.

She carefully lifted the lid and caressed the jewel in the middle. It was a silver choker necklace with a crescent moon dangling from the center. In the center of the silver crescent was a tiny gem the color of hers and her mother's birth stone; emerald.

Her father had been a craftsman and had made both the box and the necklace for her mother. Amaya smiled affectionately. This was the last trinket she had of her parents. She quickly shut the lid softly and carefully set it in the bag. Then she walked back out to find that Ai had climbed onto his horse as well and they were all waiting there for her, including Kazuya who had followed her on her way back.

Kazuya followed her everywhere. Her parents had bought Kazuya for her when they were both still young and they had been inseparable since. Kazuya always had a way with knowing how Amaya was feeling and knowing how to help her anyway a horse could. She didn't know what would happen to her at the castle, but Kazuya would follow her none the less.

Ai trotted his horse up to her and turned him so that his side was facing her. "Will you turn around, Milady?" She nodded and turned so that he could pull her up to sit in front of him sideways. She had once heard that ladies sat on horses with both their feet to one side. 'I guess they were right.' She thought.

***************************************************************************

After about an hour of riding it began to darken outside. Ai had decided to not go through the village so that the people would not raise questions. Thus making their journey longer than it would have been since they had to go around it.

After another hour or so, Amaya began to feel drowsy. She leaned into Ai's shoulder and rested back against the arm behind her.

Ai noticed the tiredness that was slowly claiming her and decided to let her sleep until they reached the castle. He let go of the reigns with the arm that was in front of her and wrapped it around her waist so that she didn't fall off the horse. "Rest. I will awaken you when we draw nearer to the castle." He whispered in her ear. She nodded in drowsy recognition and soon she fell asleep to the slow rhythm of the horse.


	2. The signing

Chapter 2

I do not own Inuyasha…sorry, forgot to say that in the first chappie…

When Ai gently shook her it was well past dark and the gate guards were holding flaming torches for the people traveling the rode to see that they were on a rode that led to noble grounds and that they could not pass.

"Open the gates, it's us." Ai said as Amaya rubbed her eyes. The guards looked up at Ai when he stopped in front of them and them quickly opened the large gates for them to pass. When they trotted through the gates Amaya found herself in a large courtyard with a beautiful stone pond with flowers surrounding the outside. Amaya stared on in wonder as they walked down a smooth dirt road with cherry trees on either side. She'd only seen beauty like this when she dreamed.

They stopped when three guards came out and took hold of their reigns. Ai, along with the other demons, climbed off of their horses. When his feet landed on the ground he turned around and offered her his hand. She smiled thankfully and took the offering as she slid off the side of the horse.

"Is this the girl's horse?" One of the guards asked. He was looking at Kazuya strangely because the horse had no ropes.

"Yes. And you will address Lady Amaya with respect when you refer to her." Ai said icily. Amaya blushed and lowered her head slightly. The soldier straightened and apologized, then motioned for a rope to lead Kazuya by. Amaya looked up at the soldier quickly and said, "Do not put a rope on my horse." Ai looked to her curiously and asked her why.

"She's deathly afraid of ropes. She'll go crazy if one is put on her." She said facing Ai.

"Of course, Milady." Then he turned to the guard. "Do not use ropes with this horse at anytime. You will need to lead it to the stables with out one." The guard nodded and turned to the horse, but she would not go with a man she did not know.

Amaya turned to her lovely horse and pet her muzzle. "Go with them, Kazuya. You'll be alright. I will come to see you in the morning." Then she turned to the guard and leveled him with a stare. "You'll make sure she is taken care of?"

"You may trust him, Milady. He is one of my most loyal soldiers." Ai said. The guard nodded his head and took his leave; Kazuya following close behind while the other guards led the remaining horses by their lead ropes.

"I must say, Milady, the only other horse I have seen so trusting is Lord Sesshomaru's own stallion."

"Lord Sesshomaru's?" She asked.

"Yes. The stead grew up with Lord Sesshomaru. I don't think his lordship has ever let anyone get quite as close to him as he has that horse. Not even his own father." He said the last part with a hint of sadness.

"How could someone be as cold as to keep themselves parted from their own parents love?" She asked softly.

Something flashed in Ai's eyes as if he knew something he was not saying, but it was gone in the blink of an eye and she wasn't quite sure she had seen it at all.

"Why don't we go up to Lord Inutaisho's study and meet him. He asked to see the maiden I brought back as soon as we arrived." He suggested, then led the way into the castle and up a long staircase.

***************************************************************************

Lord Inutaisho was a very intimidating man. He had broad shoulders on which hung a pelt of fur that attached to his shoulder armor on both sides and continued to flow down his back in a gracious white waterfall. His bangs hung low to either side of his face while the rest of his hair was pulled back into a high pony tail which reached his lower back.

When they walked in he looked up and caught her eye with his fierce golden ones. When Ai bowed low, Amaya hesitantly followed suit.

"Rise." He said gently. Amaya rose and was immediately ushered to a cushioned chair, while Ai chose to stand behind her. Lord Inutaisho leaned back into his chair and folded his hands over his stomach, regarding her curiously. After a few moments of her staring unwavering back, a slight smirk appeared on his lips.

"May I ask your name, Milady?" He asked.

"Amaya." She answered calmly.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful woman." He stated, "Wouldn't you say, Sesshomaru?" he asked looking over Amaya's head at the man standing behind her. Amaya immediately tensed.

Instead of replying, Sesshomaru walked stoically to the seat next to Amaya on the side Ai was standing. Amaya never turned to look at the man she was to be bound to. She had no desire to look upon the emotionless mask she had heard so much about.

_What have I gotten myself into?! _she thought.

Lord Inutaisho sat forward and began shifting through documents on his desk. "You look very tired, so I shall not keep you longer than I must. Ai has informed you of my arrangements with my son." he said, not looking up and pointedly ignored his sons snort. "You have agreed to become my sons mate, ne?" At her nod he continued. "Tonight you and my son will sign the agreement document. It merely states that Sesshomaru will provide you with anything you may need...ANYTHING..."He said looking pointedly at Sesshomaru who resorted to glaring at him, "and that you will conceive him a son, and any entertainment so long as it will do you no harm." He finished and placed a document and quill in front of her. She glanced at his face then at the document and scooted to the edge of her seat. She gently picked up the document and brought it to her face. Reading over it carefully she saw that what the Lord had said was indeed true. She set the document down gently and picked up the quill.

She hesitated in signing though. She had always thought she would find a ma who would love her and have his child. But now she would be bound to a demon who probably would have killed her for the fun of it. But the thought of the children pushed aside any after thought and after a second more of hesitation, she signed her name on the line directed in the fanciful way her mother had taught her. She handed the document back to Lord Inutaisho who then set it in front of Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru growled at his father, making Amaya jump in shock and finally look at him. He had his fangs bared in a growl and was glaring at his father.

Lord Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his son. "Ai, show Lady Amaya where she will be staying until the ceremony, then return here for your instructions tomorrow." Amaya looked back at Ai to see his hand on his sword hilt with narrowed eyes on Sesshomaru. Amaya quickly grasped his hand and squeezed to draw his attention. He looked at her surprised, then realizing she didn't wish to see what would ensue, quickly pulled her up gracefully, releasing his hilt and placing it at the small of her back to guide her. He had to support Amaya most of the way to the door for how tired she was.

"Are you well, Milady?" he asked stopping at the door.

"I am fine, thank you." she said slowly. But it wasn't hard to see how the day had taken a toll on her. "And, please, don't call me that. Just call me Amaya." She looked down as she said this. Ai nodded and opened the large doors so they could exit. Lord Inutaisho had watched the exchange with curiosity. As soon as the door closed behind them, he turned fiery eyes to his son.

"We have already discussed this, Sesshomaru." he growled. Sesshomaru growled back at his father. "Sign the documents, or you will never become the ruler of the lands." Before Sesshomaru could even draw breath to growl, Ai opened the door and walked to stand in front of Inutaisho's desk. "Sign...the...document...Sesshomaru. I will not repeat myself again." Lord Inutaisho said dangerously.

Sesshomaru, knowing better than to disobey his father while in his current mood, snatched the quill from the table and scratched his signature below her lovely flowing one. Then he stood and stalked to the door. Before walking out, he stopped. "Anything else you would have of me father?" he said sarcastically.

"Lady Amaya wishes to visit her village." Ai said before Lord Inutaisho could respond. Lord Inutaisho nodded.

"Very well. You will take her the day after tomorrow, Sesshomaru. I feel it would be better without a royal escort, so you will take her yourself." He paused a moment while Sesshomaru grunted in dislike. "You may leave now. I must speak with Ai." With that being said, Inutaisho looked back down at his scrolls until he heard the door slam shut behind his son.

He sighed and looked back up to Ai who had noticeably relaxed. "He will never learn." He said shaking his head. "But enough of that. Tell me more about this women for it is obvious you chose her for reasons other than her beauty." Ai sat and began his story.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read note.

A/N: Ok. So I haven't updated this story in a while, mostly because I wasn't getting any feedback on it, which was the entire reason I put it online. It's kind of depressing. I would really appreciate it if people would review. I don't care if you just put 'that's good' or 'that sucks'…I don't care if I get negative feed back at all. I just want to know how I'm doing. I wont wait this long to update it again, though. That's not fair to the people who are reading it. So PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review!!!!!!!!! Oh! And I edited the story so they do NOT have the ceremony until 2 days after she arrives at the castle. It wasn't really 'realistic' that they have it the next day. 

~Kazuya

Chapter 3

Bath adventures (not really…)

As Ai described what happened, Sesshomaru stepped away from the door. He had no desire to hear about the girl; he would need to spend enough time with the wentch. His father was already making plans from him to take her to her village with even more filthy humans.

He walked to his rooms and immediately upon entering smelt the human. He looked towards the door of her room, then turned away with a smirk. What his father had yet to realize was he had turned her entire fate into Sesshomaru's hands. The document didn't say she had to agree to the entertainment, he just wasn't allowed to harm her. He walked to his closet and changed into a silk sleeping hakama, putting his armor and pelt on the correct stands, and walked to his raised bed.

He hadn't had a female in a long time, and even he had to admit her young curves and creamy skin would be enjoyable. When he marked her, she wouldn't be allowed to reject him.

His father would be able to do nothing. Though he was of a higher station, he wouldn't dare go against the ancient traditions. The tradition had been around since the beginning of the Inu-clan; even if the female rejected, they would have to submit. So all his father could do was order him not to injure her, though he wouldn't go against his word on the document anyways.

_We'll see how she'll like being bound to me after I take her…_

When Amaya awoke the next morning, she felt slightly disoriented. When she looked around, all that had happened the day before came into her mind. The night before, Ai had showed her where her cloths were, where she would bath, where to place her clothing she had worn that day. He'd also told her to take a bath when she'd awoken and to wait in her room until he came for her.

He was supposed to bring a hand maid to help her dress and to take her measurements. Apparently the Lord wanted them to be bound together as soon as the arrangements could be made.

She looked around and hesitantly climbed out of the bed and walked to the bath door. When she slid open the door, she just stood there and stared at the beautiful scene before her. The 'bath' consisted of a large waterfall with lovely overhanging cherry trees with velvety light pink blooms filling the branches and floating silently to the steamy water below. Opposite the water fall were natural stone steps leading down into the soothing water. She glanced around nervously and hesitantly slipped her simple kimono open and onto the ground. She quickly folded her kimono and set it by the door for her to wear after she was finished since it was the only one she would fit in.

She walked to the steps and stepped into the water. When her feet were submerged, she immediately relaxed and stepped the rest of the way. She slid to the side and sat on a raised rock, letting the water wash over her sore muscles. After a few minutes she opened her eyes and silently slid through the water and under the falling curtain of water. She lifted her face and let the water wash away the dirt and grime that had gathered there. Her hair flattened against her skull as she ran her hands through her dark tresses. When her arms reached her shoulders, she slid her hand from her hair to rest on them.

When she lowered her head and slightly opened her eyes, her mind began spinning. Pictures flashed through her as she relived her past. She whimpered and braced herself against the stone.

_'Amaya never let your guard down. Even around people you know. There is always a possibility of danger…' Her father warned her at 4 years old…_

_'I love you. You will always be my baby girl…' Her mother before she slept…_

_'Amaya, hide! Don't come out, just stay there. No matter what you hear or see.' Her mother whispered frantically when she was 5…_

_Amaya looked through a crack and saw her father laying in a pool of his blood and her mother being held on the floor by her hair, a knife poised above her heart. Amaya gasped and burst out of the closet yelling "Mommy!" As soon as she started running towards her mother, an arrow pierced right through her right shoulder. She'd blacked out and when she'd awoken she was in the huts of the old healers. Her parents had been slaughtered and they were not able to save them._

When she came to she was gasping for breath and realized there was a hand gripping her arm. She quickly opened her eyes and covered her chest with her arms as she saw who it was.

She gained her composure and glared at him. "Let go of my arm." She demanded softly. She hated the way her voice was slightly shaken from the memories. He raised an eyebrow at her and pulled her closer.

"What's the matter? You're the one who agreed to be bound to me." He said. Her cheeks flushed pink when she realized they were both naked and she noticed a slight pressure of something hard against her stomach. She narrowed her eyes at his bold pursuit. "That doesn't mean I want you to put your filthy hands on me!" she snapped quietly, wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

She made her way to the edge of the water and climbed out to grab her kimono to cover herself, and hurried back into her room.

When she said that, Sesshomaru was shocked into silence. He looked down at himself, and then glared at her door. She would learn her lesson that night.


	4. Chapter 4

The castle was abuzz with activity. It seemed like everyone in the castle was busy with preparations for the upcoming ceremony. There was much to do in the two days the Lord gave them to get everything done. The castle needed to be cleaned, the guests rooms aired out, messengers sent out, the grounds kept, the wedding kimonos made and fitted. Extra help was hired on to make sure that everything was perfect.

Amaya sat on her window seat watching the bustling of the people below her. It was quiet in her room. Everyone was banned from the hall where her's and Sesshomaru's rooms were. Only those with express permission were allowed to even enter the hall on Lord Inutaisho's orders. Ai stood just inside of her door to ensure the orders were kept, though she had a gratifying suspicion that he was also there to keep her company.

He told her many things about the Inu clan as well as the duties she would have as the future Lady of the West. He stopped describing her future when he saw how pale she was suddenly becoming. Long strides brought him right in front of her in seconds and he knelt at her feet, claiming one of her hands in his own. "You should not worry over such things, my lady. You will have as much help as you should need to smooth your transition. Lord Inutaisho has already ordered me to find you a maid to go with you when you leave, and I will be joining you as your personal guard. You will not be alone."

"That's very thoughtful. Thank you." Amaya pasted a smile on her face for his benefit. "I would like to take a bath. If that's alright?" she finished softly.

Ai kissed her hands quickly and stood. "Of course, my lady. You know where it is." With that he walked to the door and left her to herself.

Amaya sighed softly, regret running through her mind and yet the determination inside her was strong with the need to go through with it if only to prevent one of the little girls from taking her place.

She sighed again as she stood and turned to the door to the bath. She slipped her arms out of her sleeves and allowed her cloths to fall to the ground. She hadn't seen much of Sesshomaru except for the dinners Lord Inutaisho ordered them to take together. She tried to take her baths after she knew he had already taken his so she would not run into him again. Not once had he walked in on her again. The false sense of security made her lower her guard to the point where she began relaxing for long periods of time in the comforting heat of the pools. She did so now, leaning back and closing her eyes to allow her tense muscles to relax.

"Enjoying yourself I see." A cold voice said almost twenty minutes later. Her eyes popped open and she swung her head around in surprise. Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow as he waited to see what she would say. Instead of replying however, she slowly stood and walked silently to her cloths to leave. Her face was flaming with embarrassment but she refused to hurry and allow him to know.

Sesshomaru growled as she ignored him and exited through the door to her room. He followed her and slipped his hakamas on as he left. She was reaching for her blankets to climb into bed when he suddenly pushed her against the wall.

"What is it you want, wench? Why did you agree to this arrangement?" he snarled in her face.

"That is not your business." She replied heatedly as she pushed at his hands.

"Careful, _human_. Do not presume to think you are of equal status to me."

"I wouldn't want to be." She said coldly. She lfiter her knee as hard as she could into his groin.

Sesshomaru snarled viscously and grabbed her throat to throw her across the room. She slid painfully on her back, and suddenly he was holding her down by her wrists with one of his legs pinning hers to the floor. She struggled furiously against his hold, but it proved futile. "That was a mistake."

"My Lady? I heard a disturbance. Are you-" Ai stopped mid-sentence as he saw her position. He growled as he stepped into the room with his hand on his sword. "Release her, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru's eyes flashed red once, then he leaned down to her ear. "There will come a time when your precious guard wont be able to save you. In but a few days, you will become mine and then no-one will be able to interfere." He whispered dangerously, then rose gracefully and left.

Ai quickly went to Amaya and grasped her arms to help her. "Are you alright, milady? Did he hurt you?" he asked worriedly.

"No, Ai. I'm fine." She said, flashing him a fake smile.

"I am sorry I did not arrive sooner. I smelled Lord Sesshomaru with you. I should have come to see if you were alright being alone with him yet." Ai stood in front of her with a concerned look on his face.

"It's alright, Ai. I'm fine, truly." Amaya reassured him gently.

Ai nodded, but his eyes remained troubled as he bowed and exited the room to let her sleep.

_In but a few days, you will become mine…_ Sesshomaru's threat floated through her mind as she climbed into her bed with no hope of sleeping that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Amaya closed her eyes as she inhaled deeply, trying to steady her nerves as she waited with Ai for Lord Inutaisho to come get her. Ai rested his hand briefly on her shoulder. Just as he was lifting his hand away, the Lord entered the room and smiled broadly at her.

"You are beautiful." He said sincerely.

She was wearing a pure white outer kimono with no designs on it to symbolize her innocence. Her under kimono's were all black to match Sesshomaru's. (Sorry don't know the exact names for them) Her hair was pulled back to the back of her head and was draped with an intricate head piece that created a delicate web over the top of her head. At the base of the bun where the jewelry met her hair was a small amber stone that had just enough of a shine to it to be the main point of interest when one looked higher than her eyes. The stone was a symbol that she now belonged entirely to the House of the West and to Sesshomaru in not only her body but also her mind.

Inutaisho walked over to her and assisted her in standing. He brought both of her hands to his mouth and gently kissed her knuckles. "Are you ready, Lady Amaya?"

She nodded slightly and let him lead her out as Ai followed behind.

Lord Inutaisho took her to a large room where the ceremony was to take place. The room was big enough to comfortably hold the hundred or so guests, who consisted of all the minor Lords, their mates, and also their own family members that were old enough to attend. At the back of the room, there was a small raised dais where Amaya and Sesshomaru would kneel for the ceremony. There were two cushions placed next to each other on the floor for them, and either side of the room stood short tables where food would be brought out after the ceremony ended.

Lord Inutaisho bowed slightly to her before turning away to finish the last preparations. Ai placed his hand gently against the small of her back to guide her to her position. "Just kneel here, milady. It will begin momentarily." Ai said softly when they had reached the dais. Amaya nodded her thanks, not trusting her voice stay steady from her nervousness. She took a deep breath and climbed the two stairs up to the cushion where she knelt.

She closed her eyes after she was settled and waited. Sounds drifted around her as a screen was brought out to surround the dais so she was hidden from view. The ceremony would start without her present and then the screen would be removed to finish it. It was several long minutes before she heard the doors open again and knew it was finally starting.

The guests were all silent as hey entered and took a place on either side of the door to create a walkway to the dais. It was several more minutes after they were all standing in the room before Lord Inutaisho entered. All she knew of the beginning was that Sesshomaru had to first show he was worthy to take a mate.

Amaya kept her eyes closed and tried to steady her nerves, blocking out all that was happening. Because of this, she was slightly startled when she felt movement beside her and quickly opened her eyes. Lord Inutaisho was standing in front of her, already performing the end of the ceremony and giving his blessing of their union. From the corner of her eye, she saw Sesshomaru also on his knees and looking straight out in front of him. The first movement he made was to stand after Lord Inutaisho finished. He held out his clawed hand to assist her in standing, but from his cold look she knew he hated the courtesy. She placed her hand in his and stood facing him.

Sesshomaru wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tight against him. Amaya braced her hands against his chest instinctively. She caught herself, though, and quickly made it look like she was trying to pull herself closer to him instead of pushing away. Her face flushed at the closeness as she looked up at Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru refused to look at her, and instead glared slightly at his father, careful to hide his expression from the expectant crowd. Lord Inutaisho narrowed his eyes at his son in warning. Sesshomaru growled lowly, and then bent his head to Amaya's neck. He could feel his fangs filling with a small portion of his essence that would transfer to Amaya and leave his mark, binding her soul with his. His nose nuzzled hard against her neck as he searched for the correct spot, then licked the area twice before sinking his fangs into her skin.

Amaya gasped, closing her eyes, and arched into Sesshomaru's body at the sudden pleasure of having her soul bound with his. A light wind, seeming to originate from their bodies, swirled softly around them, shifting both their hairs around their bodies.

Sesshomaru's eyes widened when the taste of her blood hit his mouth at the same time their souls became bonded, then fluttered closed as he prolonged the moment. His arms tightened around her, ensuring there was no space between their bodies. His inner demon, which had raged to get loose to maul the female next to him for daring to think she was equal to him, was suddenly pacified and instead acted like an eager pup before its master.

All at once, it was finished. The room was quiet for long moments as Sesshomaru lifted his head and the couple stepped back from each other. When they turned to look at the gathered crowd, the room erupted in loud roars of approval.


	6. Chapter 6

Lord Inutaisho walked forward to address the assembly. Everything grew silent when he held up his hand to speak. "My son has finally chosen a mate, and a very worthy one in my opinion. I decided a long time ago that on the day he did so, I would grant him control of the Western Lands and all its holdings." The room bowed low after this announcement and Lord Inutaisho stepped back so his son and new mate could precede him.

Sesshomaru kept his arm around Amaya's waist tightly as he led her down the steps to wait for his father to join them. The crowd stayed bowed until the young lord and his father had descended the steps, then swept his hand around slowly in a sign for them to rise.

Amaya stayed by Sesshomaru's side as they walked around the room. Lord Inutaisho wanted her introduced to everyone and had ordered Sesshomaru to taker her around the room to do so. Along the way, he picked small morsels of food for her to nibble on and an occasional sip of water. He refused to give her sake, though for this Amaya was thankful. She didn't like the light-headedness that came with drinking it and much preferred water.

Amaya had relaxed back into Sesshomaru's grip after several minutes of remaining uncomfortably tense. They had stopped by one of the long tables and Sesshomaru waited impatiently for her to finish the slice of hot bread that he had handed her. A shiver raced down her back as she finished the food and she unconsciously leaned closer to Sesshomaru.

"Congratulations, Milord. You've chosen a beautiful women." A dark voice said behind them. Sesshomaru gave a low agitated growl at the voice and turned with Amaya still in his arms. He nodded once to the unwanted presence, but Naraku was too busy staring at Amaya. He lifted her hand to his mouth and placed a lingering kiss softly against her knuckles. He smirked at Sesshomaru's warning growl, but otherwise ignored it. "Would you like a drink, My Lady?" he asked, holding out a small glass filled with sake.

"I'm sorry, but I don't much like sake," she answered before Sesshomaru could deny it for her. Her tone suggested she didn't much like him either. "Lord Sesshomaru has been seeing to my needs, but thank you." She ended dismissively.

Naraku's expression went cold in an instant as he glared at her. "You would do well to teach your mate some respect." He warned Sesshomaru in a chilling voice as he continued to stare at her.

Sesshomaru's tone matched his. "You would do well to not tell this Sesshomaru how to deal with his mate." Everyone in the room had stopped at this point to watch the exchange.

Naraku laughed at this, though the sound was devoid of warmth. "You do not scare me, _pup_." He said with contempt. "You will not show such bravado once I have taken over all the lands and killed your mate."

Amaya sucked in her breath quickly in the same second Sesshomaru snarled and launched himself at the dark male in front of him. His claws ripped through Naraku's midsection. Naraku laughed again as the two halves of his body floated backwards out of reach and molded together again, as the puppet let loose a torrent of miasma. Guards had jumped to the area to protect their Lord and also to dispatch the traitor in their midst, and Sesshomaru growled again as he turned to Amaya again. She wasn't where he had left her.


	7. WARNING! explicit content :

I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. I've had so much shit going on in my life right now I just haven't had any urge to write. Now that I'm in school I'll be updating more often and _**possibly **_finishing it by Dec. (There will be a lot more chapters after this. I'm not sure how many…) I know this is backwards, but I write everyday in class usually.

Chapter 7

Amaya fell to her knees heaving. The toxic vapors spread throughout the room and filled her lungs. She felt Sesshomaru move away from her as he growled, but couldn't see anything past the fog. Naraku's laugh reached her and she cringed away. She didn't know he had come up behind her until he buried his fist into her hair and yanked her head back. Amaya gasped as pain filtered through her skull and she was forced back to brace herself on her hands.

"He may have claimed you, little bitch, but I will take you away. Then you will regret disrespecting me." His lips sneered against her ear. His claws bit into her arm as he lifted her over his shoulder to carry her away.

Amaya was momentarily stunned as the small breath she was able to keep was knocked from her lungs at the impact. Her body went limp as it struggled to pull in air that wasn't tainted. They had almost reached the end of the room when she was able to move again. Though the poison was beginning to temporarily paralyze her, she gritted her teeth and forced her leg to move into his stomach.

He grunted in surprise and his grip slackened, but only for a second before he slammed her against the floor once again. Her hair was in his grip once again as he pulled her head back to slap her across the face. A small trickle of blood immediately began seeping from her mouth. Naraku glared down at her and opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped and moved away from her quickly.

Amaya was slightly disoriented at such a fast change as Sesshomaru stood in front of her. From the back, he looked as calm as could be, but as the fog began clearing and guards ran after Naraku's retreating form, he turned toward her. She caught a glimpse of his eyes bleeding red before he grabbed her and yanked her to her feet. She was still gasping for breath as he pulled her against him and began walking quickly out of the room.

"Wait…" she said softly as she tried to make her legs move. Lord Inutaisho approached them from behind and was looking at her with concern flooding his face. Sesshomaru turned on him and snarled at him. The older Lord stopped and glanced at his son.

"Go with him, Lady Amaya. You've nothing to fear. An Inu male is very protective of their mate, even when they are unwanted." His voice was low and controlled so it didn't carry to the other demons in the room. As he backed away, Sesshomaru scooped her up and growled a final time at his father before running out of the room to his chambers.

Amaya clung to him for balance as her body was finally able to breath normally again. Her muscles were settling into the stiff paralysis of the poison. She closed her eyes tiredly, but was roughly jolted as she was thrown on his bed.

Sesshomaru was on her in an instant. He didn't understand his actions, but didn't much care as the smell of her blood reached his nose and his beast went wild. He growled when she turned her face away from him and forced her to look at him. He slammed his lips against hers and forced his tongue through her lips. She had bitten her tongue when Naraku slapped her, and Sesshomaru took advantage of it, and sucked it into his mouth as he lapped at the small hole.

Amaya's hands lifted uselessly to push him away, but he only pushed them away. She whimpered when he sat back and shredded both their cloths from their bodies.

Sesshomaru purred appreciatively, burying his face in her bosom as he ran his claws softly down her sides.

"No…Please…" she whimpered softly. Her protests fell on deaf ears however as Sesshomaru, who was still being controlled by his enraged beast, began stroking her body. He wanted her to come before him, knowing the spasms of her channel would make his own climax all the more powerful.

He slipped one of his hands between her legs as his other held one of her breasts for his mouth. She tried wiggling away from him, but she stopped at his warning growl. She couldn't fight against him with her body heavy from the vapors. She could only hope to get through it with the least amount of hurt. She let her body go limp and wished her would just finish.

Sesshomaru, however, was getting extremely frustrated. She had submitted her body into his keeping, but not her pleasure. He stopped his nipping at her chest and sniffed his way up to her neck. She shivered involuntarily, and he jumped at the betraying movement and attacked her neck mercilessly.

Amaya gasped at the unexpected pleasure. Why was he acting this way? He was supposed to be cruel and rough, not considerate. She arched into him as much as she could with her body so heavy. Sesshomaru nipped at her skin, and turned his face into her neck to where her new mark was. Amaya's eyes popped open and she cried out as an orgasm racked through her.

Sesshomaru rose above her and quickly thrust into her still spasming channel. Amaya gasped and began whimpering in pain at the sudden penetration. Her whimpers drew him back down to her neck and had him purring in her ear to calm her down. He was lying between her legs unmoving with either of his arms beside her head.

Amaya turned her face away from him as tears slid down her face. Sesshomaru's beast, however, didn't understand why she was turning away from his attentions. He pulled back very slightly to nudge her cheek with his nose. When she hesitated, he growled lowly, demanding her obedience. Amaya cringed back against the pillows under her head, but complied with the unspoken command. There were tears in her eyes that she refused to shed. She had no wish to allow him to see her cry.

Sesshomaru didn't wish for her tears either. He leaned down and gently licked at the corner of her eye, purring softly as he allowed her to adjust to his wide girth. When he moved back down to nip at her neck, she turned away. His attention on the highly sensitive area caused brief spasm in her core, and her back to slightly twitch upward. Sesshomaru bared his fangs and locked onto her neck as he began thrusting quickly through her slick, hot channel.

Amaya's head was spinning. So much had happened that day. Sesshomaru normally treated her with either contempt, or indifference, but not once had he showed he cared about any thing that happened to her. Now, he not only showed concern over her tears and pain, he was also giving her pleasure. She just couldn't understand.

When he started thrusting, she braced herself for more pain, but the first stroke sent lightning singeing through her veins. Her eyes widened in surprise. At the second stroke, she cried out and began panting, suddenly out of breath. Sesshomaru felt her quick breaths and purred with satisfaction. After several more thrusts, Sesshomaru sped up his movements. Amaya could feel his full sacs slapping against her and cried out again at the added stimulation.

Sesshomaru's hand snaked into her hair and held her tightly as he caught her sounds with his mouth. His tongue twirled around her mouth until she became an active participant. She battled for dominance, but he proved to be a formidable foe. Sesshomaru growled competitively and pinned her small appendage to the bottom of her mouth. He kept it there for several seconds before pulling back and lapping at her chin and neck appreciatively.

When he moved down to once again pay homage to her breasts, she whimpered. She wanted to hold him to her, but the poison still coursing through her body wouldn't allow it.

Sesshomaru paused all his action and looked into her eyes. His glowed a deep red, still, with no pupil to mar the color. He slipped one arm under her shoulders and one under to grip her bottom. He lifted her against his chest and quickly scooted them forward until her back was against the head board and his body could lean against hers heavily.

Amaya sighed contentedly as his weight rested against her, which turned to a moan when he resumed thrusting into her and bent his mead again. Her moans became wilder and gained volume as she neared her end. Sesshomaru's thrusts vigorously slammed against her wet heat and he began growling. Her core was clenching once again, which only incited him to move rougher. Her voice rang out loud and long as she reached her peak.

Sesshomaru snarled loudly as she clenched his member tightly. He held off until her spasms quickened, then released his seed deep inside her womb. He slid them down so they were lying flat on the bed. He held himself inside her as he continued to come. They lay on their sides with her head against his bicep, and her legs still spread around his hips. His hand shifted to her thigh, pulling her lighter against him and shifting her so her leg now wrapped around him comfortably. Amaya hesitated slightly, not knowing what would happen now that he had taken her, but then she no longer cared. His heat was comforting and was lulling her to sleep peacefully. Sesshomaru continued to hold her in his arms as she snuggled deeper into his heat, and didn't close his own red eyes until he felt her breathing slow and deepen into sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya stirred in the warm cocoon she was nestled in. Her body was sore and heavy with sleep. She opened her eyes as a slight twinge of loneliness penetrated the thick fog of sleep still drifting along her mind. Sesshomaru stood across the room wearing only his white pants. Amaya blushed and looked away, unsure of how to deal with him after last night. When she tried sitting, she gave an involuntary whimper and doubled over, clutching at her abdomen. There was a fierce pain between her thighs, and she wasn't sure she could even stand up, let alone go to the bath.

"Finally awake?" Sesshomaru said coldly. "Good. Get up. You are to finish your lessons on the running of my household. I wish to leave as soon as possible." He turned toward her as he pulled on a plain white top and wrinkled his nose at her. "Go bath. No mate of mine will carry a stench with them."

Amaya glared at him coolly before forcing her body to move. "I was planning on it. I have no wish to carry your scent with me all day." She replied evenly. She ignored his growl as she stumbled slightly into the bath. She leaned heavily against the wall and closed her eyes as she tried fighting the pain down. She ha thought maybe things between them would be different after last night. She hadn't felt so protected since her parents were killed. She should have known better.

She pushed away from the wall slowly and realized she didn't have any cloths on. A blush worked its way across her face and down her chest. She swallowed and took a deep breath before closing the distance to the bath and slowly sliding down into the water. She sighed with contentment as the hot water soothed her sore muscles and bruised core.

Amaya gasped in surprise as she was suddenly pushed against the high rock wall across the bath. Her fist lashed out instinctively, but Sesshomaru caught it and held both her hands to the sides of her head.

"You will not speak to me in such a manner." He growled, but Amaya wasn't listening. Her head had struck the rock heard and her vision blurred and blackened. She could hear her parents scolding her when she was a young child. Their laughter, encouragement, everything they taught her rushed through her mind. It all jumbled together so she could hardly understand them, until one voice sounded out strong and clear.

_"Amaya, run! Go back to the house!" her father yelled at her. She had been frozen in place as she watched a small group of men ride over a hill towards them. Her father ran in front of her, blocking her vision as he ordered her to run. She was frightened at the sight of those men, though she didn't know why. She looked into her father's grim face, and turned quickly to run back to their small hut. _

_She couldn't breath. It seemed like a fog of foreboding clung to the air and strangled her. When she neared the small building, her mother ran out and quickly picked her up to carry her the rest of the way._

_"Amaya, you must listen to me carefully, dear." She said as she entered the hut. "You must run. Your father and I can't stay with you any longer-"_

_"No mama! I'm scared!" The four year old cried. Her hair and kimono were disheveled and there were tears running down her cheeks._

_"You must! There is no other choice. He can't get you or-" she stopped when they heard a commotion outside. "There's no time to explain to you." Her mother said frantically as she grabbed the bag and began stuffing a small amount of bread and dried meat in it. "You must leave now. Walk west, Amaya. That is the only hope for you now. The Lord there would protect you. If I just had more time." She ended in a mutter. She picked Amaya up again and ran out the door. "I will go with you for as long as I'm able, but you must understand, I am not meant to live much longer. Now we must be silent…_

The words faded away as her eyes fluttered open.

She was no longer in the bath, but was wrapped in a soft cloth and under the thick furs on Sesshomaru's bed. She cautiously shifted her body, and winced as pain pierced through her head. She lifted a hand to her fore head and felt something wet.

"Leave that on your forehead, My Lady. You seemed a little too hot for my liking."

Amaya turned her head slightly and looked up to find Ai sitting next to her. "Ai. What are you doing here?" she asked softly.

"Lord Sesshomaru ordered me to care for you." He said. He gently picked up the cloth across her forehead and dipped it in cool water. He lightly wrung it out and moved to replace it.

"No, Ai. I'm fine, really." Amaya said, holding up a hand and sitting up slowly. Ai looked at her dubiously and put a hand to her forehead. He shook his head and returned the cloth t the basin.

"I have sent for the healer to look at you. I wish to make sure there will be no lingering effects of the poison miasma from last night." He said.

Amaya nodded and leaned back against the high pillows. The air was cool, and when it touched the top of her breasts she gasped and looked down at the same time she reached her hand up to grip the slipping cloth to her chest. A blush worked its way down her body once again. Ai chuckled at her modesty.

Amaya looked at him in surprise. "A…eunuch?"

"Yes. When I was born, my country was attacked. My mother and I were taken before she could recover enough to protect me." Ai walked to a closet on the side of the room. "I was taken to the ruler of the country who invaded us. Since I was to be the heir, he ensured I could never produce offspring. He ordered I be made a eunuch, and since I can remember taunted me with my mother."

Amaya watched him as he picked out a robe and walked back to her. His face was now emotionless. "Where is you mother, Ai?" she asked gently.

"She was killed after she gave birth to my younger sister." She answered coldly.

Amaya gasped softly as a tear ran down her face. "Ai. I'm so sorry."

Ai gave her a tight smile. "Worry not, My Lady." He assisted her in standing and held the robe for her to slip her arms through. Sesshomaru walked in just as the cloth slipped over her shoulders Amaya's blush deepened and she yanked the sides together to cover her nudity.

"Leave us." He demanded. Ai hesitated slightly, but bowed and left after lightly touching his hand to her arm. Sesshomaru watched him until he left, then turned on Amaya. "You are not ill." He stated.

"No."

"You will tell me what is happening to you. This incident has occurred twice." He demanded again. He began walking toward her slowly, almost staking her with his eyes.

Amaya turned away from him and limped slightly to the windows. "I don't know." She replied tiredly. She felt him behind her as he approached. She closed her eyes and turned her face away as he bent his head to her neck and sniffed. His nose nuzzled against her roughly, brushing her hair away from her face.

"If you ever lie to me, I will punish you severely." He warned in a hard low voice. And just like that, she was left alone to face the healer and her instructor.


	9. Chapter 9

Amaya watched stoically as the female demon who was teaching her exited her rooms. The female obviously hated her. Since she had started her lessons, the female's voice had held an under current of contempt, though she only spoke this way when they were alone. Amaya told Ai of this and he promised to secretly watch them while at their lessons. When they discussed it later, they decided not to mention it to Sesshomaru. Ai was afraid that Sesshomaru would decide she was lying and punish her.

Ai entered the room just a moment after the door shut. His gaze locked on her as soon as he walked in. She shook her head as she rubbed her temples and turned toward the window. "Ai," she started. "I'm not sure allowing her to stay is such a good idea. I'm not learning what I should be."

"I will help you, My Lady. We can do nothing if we approach Sesshoamru and he does not believe you. If he should decide you lie to him and punishes you, I can not step in." he reminded her.

"I know." She sighed. She turned back towards him and gave a small smile. "I'm sorry. I'm very tired today. I think I'll lie down for a few moments."

Ai nodded in understanding and wrapped an arm around her shoulders in a small sign of comfort. As he was pulling away, Sesshomaru slammed open the shoji door and growled at him to get out of the room.

Amaya tensed when he entered the room and stepped back as she watched him. He kept his eyes trained on Ai until he left, then his gaze swung towards her and she froze. It was obvious he was upset, and became even more so when she looked into his red tinted eyes. She continued to back away from him cautiously until she was only inches from the wall. Sesshomaru stalked her with his eyes until she stopped, then moved quickly to pin her against the wall with both his arms on either side of her head.

Amaya gasped at his quick movements and closed her eyes as she turned her face away from his nuzzling. He had his face buried in her neck by her ear and his body was pressed against the full length of her own. At her first signs of struggles, he growled furiously for her to stop. She forced her body to still against his and waited until he lifted his head slightly away and took a deep breath of her hair.

Just as suddenly as he was against her, he was across the room. Amaya slumped against the wall with a sigh of relief.

"You are not learning as quickly as I expected. I had thought you more skilled." His back was to her as he spoke and he turned to a window, seeming to study the leaves hanging over the balcony. "Is there a problem with you, or is it your tutor?" he asked in a bored voice.

Amaya leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, but refused to answer.

Sesshomaru growled in agitation and turned back towards her. His beast had calmed in her presence, but that only proved to infuriate Sesshomaru. He had been trying to get away from everything and actually gain a few moments of peace in the gardens when the tutor had approached him. She had smelled of malice and lust and when she talked she tried to sound seductive, though, it only grated on his ears.

_"My Lord, your mate is not being serious in her studies. I'm afraid she wont be ready to leave when you wish." She told him._

_ "Why do you come to me? I am well aware of her progress." He said. His voice was tinted with a small amount of irritation at being disturbed._

_ "My Lord," she hesitated with her thoughts, then lifted her head and boldly took a step towards him. "I can see you are not happy with your choice of mate." She announced. When he stayed silent, she forged ahead. "There are many males who keep more than one female." She finished suggestively._

_ As soon as the words left her mouth, Sesshomaru let out a vicious growl and stood. "No honorable Inu-youkai __ever__ takes other females while he is mated." He snarled out._

_ The female jumped back and cowered against the wall. "Leave me." Sesshomaru ordered. His eyes tinted red as he watched her flee from him. His beast was roaring in outrage at her suggestion. Sesshomaru stood there for several minutes trying to calm it, but it reared its head and forced him to go to his mate._

"You will have a different female tomorrow. If you still are not ready by the end of the third day, you will be punished." He warned.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: READ!!!!!!!!! So I don't really like this chapter or the previous chapter that much. They're kinda boring and not much happens. I'm almost finished with the 11th chapter and as soon as I am I will post it. It is going to be much better content wise and will be much longer than previous chapters as well. I haven't been able to update very much because I'm trying to get my school stuff all figured out. Graduation in 12 days!! After I'm out of school I'll be able to update more. I just don't get free time when I go to labs in class to do anything. Also, I will be posting a Sesshomaru lemon one-shot. I don't know when, and I'm not sure how good it will be. I haven't writen a one-shot before, so this will be my first attempt. Please read and review!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 10

"Very good, My Lady, but we still have much to cover for you to be ready to leave tomorrow." Her new tutor began opening another scroll filled with writing just as Sesshomaru walked in once again. He glanced coldly at the young female and flicked his hand through the air to motion her away. She moved quickly to gather her things and leave.

Amaya glared at him until he looked at her. "How can you expect me to be ready by tomorrow if you interrupt my lessons?" she asked irritably.

"My father has ordered me to take you to your village before we leave." He growled at her.

Amaya's face visibly brightened at his words and she quickly got to her feet. "Back to my village? Truly?" her voice was hopeful and light.

Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at the sudden change in her disposition and nodded. Her smile was full of joy as she flashed it at him. Ai was waiting in the doorway with a small smile on his lips. She turned towards him and hurried to the door." What are we waiting for then? I'm ready to leave now." She proclaimed excitedly.

Sesshomaru followed behind her and Ai as they walked to the stables, then broke off to get his own horse.

Amaya hurried inside the stables and to Kazuyas stall. A stable hand was attempting to pull her horse out and prepare her for the journey, but when he neared, Kazuya reared up in protest.

"Let me. She doesn't take well to anyone else." Amaya said gently. She touched the young boys shoulder and walked past him to calm her mare. "Shhh, beautiful. Be silent." She said as she reached for her muzzle. "We are going to visit the village today. I haven't been able to take you out since we got here. It'll be nice to go riding again, wont it?" her voice was gentle and low and instantly calmed the irritated horse.

Ai watched her from the stable doors with a sad smile gracing his face. He hoped that living as Sesshomaru's mate would not douse her flames. She had a spirit that blazed just as brightly as her kindness, and he didn't ever wish to see it put out. "My Lady, unfortunately you will be riding with Lord Sesshomaru. It is safer for you not to ride your own horse when going out like this. Kazuya will accompany you, however, she will walk along side Sesshomaru's own horse." He told her softly after walking up behind her.

Amaya turned to him and gave a quiet sigh. "I understand. Lets go, Kazuya." She started out the stable doors with Kazuya keeping pace beside her. She spotted Sesshomaru standing next to a giant white horse with a long flowing mane. She raised her eyebrow when he began to toss his head at the sight of her and Kazuya. _Exactly like his master, with all the attitude to boot._ She thought.

Sesshomaru waited until she stood in front of him, and then reached to lift her onto his horse before him. When he touched her, Kazuya whinnied and butted his arm aside. The bustle of the servants suddenly stopped and held their breath to see what Sesshomaru would do.

Sesshomaru's temper soared at the horses actions and he turned to snarl at it as Amaya nervously reached out and gripped his arm. Kazuya snorted in his face at this and shifted restlessly. Her actions began irritating Sesshomaru's stallion and he began pawing at the ground and winning as well.

"Kazuya, it's alright." Amaya reassured her softly. Her eyes were wide with fear for her horse and she still gripped Sesshomaru's arm tightly. He turned to glare briefly at Amaya, then pulled his arm from her grasp and grabbed the reigns of his horse. When he was calm again, Sesshomaru turned back to Amaya and quickly lifted her onto his horses back.

"Sesshomaru."

He turned around and faced his father stoically. He was infuriated that he had ordered him to escort the woman back to her village for a short visit before they left.

"There is still some unrest in the land from the attack at the ceremony. Be on you guard." His father warned.

"I am always on my guard." He replied coldly. Without another word, he climbed on his horse behind Amaya and left.


	11. Chapter 11

6

Amaya shifted uncomfortably. She hated having his arms around her while he was so indifferent. He had to pull her across his lap so her legs were to one side and her body was against his chest so that she didn't fall off. They had galloped the short way to the path through the dense forest, then swerved off and slowed to a walk into the trees. They continued going south for sometime, and then finally turned back east toward her village.

Amaya shifted again and winced at the stiffness in her bottom. They were still a good hour or two from the villages. "I would like to walk for a little while." She said in a low calm voice.

Sesshomaru gave no indication that he heard her, and didn't slow their pace.

"I said-"

"Be silent, woman. Your wish is of no concern to me." Sesshomaru interrupted her coldly.

Amaya's temper flared immediately, and she made her body go limp so she could slip off onto the ground. Her feet slipped from under her from the horse's momentum. Before she could fall into a roll that would bring her back to her feet, Sesshomaru caught her around her waist and lifted her up with enough force to slam her into the tree behind her.

"What do you think you are doing?" he growled in her face.

"I told you I wanted to walk for a while." She snapped.

"You will do as I say, now get back on my horse." He gripped her arm and began pulling her towards his horse.

"I'm tired of riding! I'm getting stiff; I need to walk for a few minutes." She protested, yanking at her arm.

"We are riding. I will not tell you again." He said dangerously.

Amaya growled and elbowed him hard in the side. Sesshomaru released her out of shock, but one of his claws instinctively raked across her skin as it left her arm, leaving a scrape just deep enough for a drop of blood to well up.

Amaya immediately took off running. She didn't know where she was going, but maybe she could get away long enough to have some peace by herself. She ran for almost 10 minutes before she stopped and glanced around, oblivious to the dark eyes watching her from the tree tops.

Sesshomaru's eyes tinted red with fury as he watched her. No one ever dared to defy him and yet she not only defied him, she fought him. He watched until she sighed, closing her eyes, and leaned back against a tree trunk, then appeared in front of her and pressed his body against her so she was roughly pushed against the tree. She gasped and lifted her hands to push him away, but he grabbed each of her wrists and slammed them painfully against the tree.

"Do you think you could ever escape me?" he purred against her cheek. His voice had deepened, a sure sign that his beast was close to the surface. He lifted the arm that he scratched with his claws and licked at the welled blood. Amaya lifted her leg again, but Sesshomaru quickly transferred both her wrists to one hand and slammed his open palm against her knee to deflect the blow. "Still you fight after I have caught you? No. You will accept the punishment for your actions." He growled, her actions only provoking his anger further.

He yanked her away from the tree until he saw what he needed. He sat down gracefully on the fallen log and pulled her face down across his lap. Amaya squeaked at his actions and began fighting against him once again. His hand connected painfully with her bottom, silencing her and effectively stopping her struggles. "The more you fight, the longer it will be." He said coldly. After saying so, he began her punishment, his hand descending painfully over and over again until her muscles clenched and her skin became almost numb. Even with her pain though, she kept silent. Her eyes remained closed and her teeth clenched with every smack. She didn't know how long it went on, but when he finally stopped her whole body was sore with the effort of holding back and clenching her muscles.

Sesshomaru stood her in front of him as he rose and grabbed her arm to steer her back to his horse, who loyally followed him. "Now you will sit and be silent until we arrive at the village." He said still furious. Contrary to his mood, his beast was whimpering the harshness of the punishment he had given her, but he ignored it. He'd had enough of the women's attitude. It was time she started treating him with respect. He lifted her onto the relative comfort of his thighs just to appease his beast who was still whimpering at him.

Amaya didn't relax her body again until they reached the village. As the small huts came into view, people began filtering out of their houses. By the time they had reached the edge of it, a small group of people was standing waiting for them. There were three little girls who ran to the front, wide eyed at seeing their teacher again.

"Amaya-chan! You came back." Miu exclaimed. She started toward her, but was stopped short at Sesshomaru's glare. Tears welled up in her eyes and she lifted her hands up under her chin in fear. Amaya, seeing this, immediately jumped from the horse and went to her.

"It is alright, little one. Are you not glad to see me?" she asked, trying to take her attention from Sesshomaru. Miu nodded and smiled slightly, reaching up to receive a hug from Amaya. The other two girls started forward quickly for their own, and their actions seemed to break the tenseness of the other villagers and they came to her with their own greetings. Sesshomaru stayed back himself, but wasn't rudely ignored. His greetings lacked the warmth of Amaya's, but were respectful all the same. He preferred to stay back on the edge of the village to watch for any threats, but walked beside Amaya into the village to receive a greeting from the headman. The horses followed their masters into the village.

The headman walked out of his hut just as they reached it and started at the sight of Amaya with Lord Sesshomaru. "My lord. A pleasant surprise. You are most welcome here." He said formally, then turned to Amaya and smiled warmly. "Amaya-chan. It is good to see you again. We were all beginning to worry."

"You will address my mate with the respect of her station." Sesshomaru said coldly, choosing that time to put him in his place. The headman looked horrified at Sesshomaru, then bowed deeply.

"I'm very sorry, My lady. I meant no offense." He stammered.

"It's alright. Truly. Think nothing of it." She replied uncomfortably. These were the people she grew up with. She didn't want anything to change between them.

"How long with My lord and My lady be with us this day." The man asked with his head still bowed, though his body straightened.

"We shall leave in the morning." Sesshomaru replied.

The headman lifted his head in surprise. "Then we will prepare a meal for you at once, My Lord. Would you like for me to have a hut prepared for you?"

"We can stay in my hut, Guru. Do not trouble yourself over it." Amaya replied quickly. She didn't know it would be so uncomfortable to come back to the village. Everyone seemed to be tense again, not wanting to make another mistake and risk angering their Lord.

"Yes, My Lady." Guru replied with a final bow before turning to begin the preparations for dinner.

Amaya turned to Sesshomaru nervously. "I will show you the way to my hut before we eat." She said without lifting her head. She turned down the dirt road and began walking silently in the direction of her home.

"Can we come with you, Amaya-sama?" Haruko asked softly from the side of the road. Amaya looked at her and smiled in reassurance.

"I need to show Lord Sesshomaru my home, but I will you all at the fire tonight, alright?" she said. She didn't know how Sesshomaru would react to her home, and didn't want anyone else there to witness it.

"Hai!" all three girls exclaimed in excitement, then ran off to play before they were called to dinner. Amaya continued down the small hill that led to her hut just outside the village. Before she reached the small structure, movement caught her eye from the edge of the woods around her home. She stopped and looked over just in time to see a wolf lying on the ground and a man standing over it several feet back with an arrow poised to deliver the killing shot.

"Stop!" Amaya shouted and quickly ran towards them, hoping she made it in time to stop him from killing the defenseless animal. Her shout startled him just enough to give her time to get in front of the wolf on the ground. "What are you doing?! You've no right to kill this animal!" she yelled at him. The man glared at her interference, and yelled back at her angrily.

"Stay out of this, woman! It's just a beast and deserves nothing less."

"I will not allow you to harm this animal!" Amaya threatened.

"Then I will shoot you first!" he shouted, his face growing more enraged by the second. At his threat Sesshomaru, who had been standing by to watch how it would all unfold, appeared in front of him in a heartbeat. He grabbed his neck and lifted him off the ground.

"You will die should you speak in such a way to this Sesshomaru's mate again, _human._" He said with a cold calmness that terrified the man even more. Sesshomaru tightened his grasp around his neck as he delivered his threat and waited before the man's eyes began rolling to the back of his head before releasing his grip. The man dropped to the ground, but immediate gained his feet and ran, holding his throat in one hand.

Sesshomaru then turned to Amaya to see her kneeling on the ground next to the fallen wolf probing at the wound in its side. Her head was bowed in embarrassment at her actions, but she didn't regret intervening. "I need to get him to my hut. I don't have the strength to lift him. Can you take him for me?" she asked without looking at him.

Sesshomaru growled at the act requested of him, but knew he couldn't refuse her. He had given his word and would not go back on it now. Bending down to one knee he lifted the animal into his arms and followed Amaya back to the small hut standing several yards away.


	12. Chapter 12

Amaya sighed as she finished tying the bandage around the wolf's side. It hadn't woken since she first saw it and all through the treatment she gave it, but she was confident in her abilities. It would wake up and continue recovering. She stepped back from the table and looked around slightly, noting Sesshomaru's absence from the front room. She started toward the back room where she had her futon laid out, but was stopped by the short knock on the door. She quickly went to open it and found one of the women kneeling down outside.

"The food is ready for My Lady and Lord Sesshomaru." She said quietly.

"Please. There's no need for you to kneel. We will come shortly." Amaya said uncomfortably. She was never going to get used to all the people bowing for her. Sesshomaru was suddenly behind her, waiting impatiently for her to move. She quickly stepped out of the way, but didn't follow him out. A rustling sounded behind her and she turned to see the wolf coming to. She hurried back to her patient, but stopped short at the soft growling.

"Be calm, my friend. I will not hurt you. I only wish to help you." She said in a calming voice. She felt Sesshomaru come back and glanced behind her to see him glaring at the wolf. The growling continued, but she stepped forward slowly anyway so as not to startle it into attacking before she could calm it. Instead of watching her, the wolf kept its attention focused on Sesshomaru in the doorway. When she was close enough to touch it, she reached out with one hand and laid it softly on its hind quarters. The wolf glanced at her and she caught its eyes with her own, willing it to believe her words. Finally, after several tense moments, the wolf heaved a sigh and laid down again, whining and nudging at her other hand with its snout.

"I know. I wish I could take away your pain, but there is nothing to give you. I'm sorry I cannot help." She said regretfully. She leaned down to gently kiss his cold nose. "I will come back and check on you later, sweet one. Rest, alright?" When she turned around she saw Sesshomaru standing in the doorway staring coldly at her, then he turned and walked away. Amaya bowed her head and followed him out. _Why do I feel so embarrassed? _

The fire burned bright and hot as they ate. After Sesshomaru had finished he moved to sit under a tree to keep a watchful eye. He didn't trust the humans. One had already threatened her over the damn wolf.

"Will you still teach us, Amaya-sama? I miss your lessons." Sesshomaru looked down at the three little girls in her lap. They all stared up at her with pleading eyes, but Amaya schooled her features to mask her regret.

"I don't know. I don't know where Lord Sesshomaru's home is or how far away." She answered. Sesshomaru watched her face as the little girls lowered their heads again. Her expression fell as she looked down at them and held them closer to her chest before she looked towards the old woman sitting next to her to speak. _So she finally regrets her decision._ But for some reason the thought did not bring the satisfaction he had thought it would. At that thought Sesshomaru began scowling into the flames of the fire several feet away.

As they walked back to the hut Amaya sighed and looked up at the night sky. She was going to miss the girls. Teaching them had been one of the only things she looked forward to. She started at the hand that suddenly grabbed her elbow and realized that she had stopped. She looked up at Sesshomaru who stared straight ahead. Amaya blushed and looked away as she started walking again, then berated herself for feeling embarrassed again.

When they walked through the door, the wolf immediately began growling at seeing Sesshomaru holding onto her. Sesshomaru's patience had come to end with the mutt by this time and instead of letting Amaya go to him, he growled loudly in return. Amaya started at the sudden sound and stared with wide eyes at Sesshomaru who ignored her and continued on to the bedroom pulling Amaya behind him.

"Wait. I need to check on him." She said.

"No." Sesshomaru said simply in his cold voice.

"Why?! I need to check on his wounds. I'm worried about him." She asked frantically.

Sesshomaru turned to her and glared for a moment before turning to the bed and lowering himself onto his back. Amaya glared at his still form, but couldn't bring herself to defy him again this day. He had already punished her once and that was enough for her in one day. With a regretful sigh she laid down next to him on her side, scooting to the very edge of the small futon.

Amaya awoke snuggled up against something warm. It had gotten extremely cold the night before and she hadn't thought to get out her winter blankets to cover with. Because of this, she found herself nuzzling Sesshomaru's side and pushing closer to his warm body. When she realized what she was doing, she gasped and quickly sat up away from him. He didn't stir or open his eyes and she assumed that he hadn't awakened yet. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief, then quickly got to her feet to go into the other room. Her kimono was only slightly wrinkled from sleep and she smoothed the front down as she walked through the door way. The wolf raised his head to watch her approach and sniffed at her when she held out her hand to him. Apparently she was acceptable because all he did was puff air into her hand and laid his head back on his paws. Amaya smiled at this and continued on to check his injuries. They weren't as bad as they had seemed the night before, but she did need to reapply the healing poultice and change the bandages. As she worked, she smiled with true joy. It had been too long since she had treated any animals and she loved the way she could just drift off into her own little world and relax for once.

Sesshomaru watched her from the doorway. Her demeanor was more relaxed than he had ever seen. _What would it be like if she were like this around this Sesshomaru?_ He growled slightly at the thought and walked into the room. What was he doing thinking such things. Maybe his demon's sentimentality towards her was getting to him.

Amaya started at the sudden sound and looked behind her just as the wolf began growling low in its throat.

"It is time to leave." Sesshomaru said shortly, then walked out of the small hut to go to his horse.

"But I can't just leave him here. He's injured." She argued as she followed him out.

"I do not care. We will be leaving shortly. Ready yourself." Sesshomaru replied without turning to her.

Amaya stared at him incredulously, but then she shouldn't have expected anything more from him. "I can't leave him." She said stubbornly.

Sesshomaru did turn to her this time and glared. "We will not be staying here any longer. You've still to finish your lessons and I have business to attend to in my own lands." He growled, losing his temper with her once again.

Amaya's resolve deflated at his argument, knowing that they did need to return. If only she could take it with them…

"Then we must take him with us." She said, straightening her shoulders as she did so.

"No."

"Why not? He could ride on Kazuya's back as she follows us." She countered reasonably.

"Because I have said no." Sesshomaru said glaring at her once again.

"Well I'm saying he can." She said crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru growled even louder than before, but Amaya just continued to stare at him in defiance. He walked up to her and lifted her under his arm, then carried her over to his horse and set her on top, keeping a curled hand on her thigh so his claws dug into it just slightly in warning.

"Damn you!" she yelled at him, not taking the chance on what he would do if she tried to fight him.

Sesshomaru, however, quickly thought of a way to turn this profitable for himself. His eyes took on an evil glint and he looked at her. "You truly wish to bring him so much?" he asked in his cold voice. Amaya looked down into his face in surprise, but his expression gave nothing away.

"Yes."

"If I allow him to come, you will obey me this night in anything I wish of you, without arguing or fighting me." He said.

Amaya looked at him incredulously for the second time that day. _What…? But why…?_ She hesitated in answering him, trying to understand what he was trying to do.

"Alright. I agree."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Where can we put him? He'll need to be close by so I can check on him." Amaya asked hesitantly.

"I do not care where you put it. I will join you tonight." He said dismissively. He walked away leaving her with both horses and a few stable hands. "Could you find someone that could carry this wolf up to my rooms, please?" she requested with a smile.

The little boy nodded and ran to do as she asked. He returned a few minutes later with one of the men. The man didn't look at all happy to be taken away from his other duties.

"Is there a problem?" Amaya asked coolly. She had dealt with enough in the last two days and she wasn't up to dealing with anymore.

"No, My Lady." He replied stiffly.

"Good. Carry him as gently as possible. He's injured." With that, she walked up to her own room and pulled several thick furs from the bed to arrange them on the floor next to the small table and cushions where she took her lessons. After he had set the wolf down she dismissed the man coldly, and then knelt next to the wolf to check on his bandage. She was so relaxed in her actions that she started when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called.

The door slid open and she saw her tutor kneeling on the floor with her head lowered. "My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru ordered I come to finish your lessons. He wants them finished with all possible haste."

"Come in, Teitomo, and please do not kneel so when you open the door." Amaya said happily. She enjoyed her company and the lessons.

"My Lady, it is not acceptable for me to not bow in your presence." Teitomo replied as she rose and brought her scrolls and box of writing supplies to the low table.

"But are you not supposed to obey me? The constant bowing makes me uncomfortable, and I would like to think of you as my friend." Amaya said, smiling shyly at the young demoness.

Teitomo finally looked up at her in shock and watched her for several moments before smiling broadly. "I would like that, My Lady."

"And please, call me Amaya."

"Amaya, then. But only in private. You wouldn't want the servants presuming to disrespect you."

Amaya nodded. That would not do at all. People who disrespected you usually had awful attitudes. "What else do we have to go over?" she asked.

Teitomo glanced down at the scroll she was unrolling. "We have already gone over all the traditions and titles of all the higher and lower lords. You have already learned etiquettes and manners. Though we still have several more things to go over, including the history of the Western Lands which Lord Sesshomaru now holds."

"Can we go over the historyof the lands first? I've always liked learning about history." Amaya said excitedly. It would be nice to talk over something that actually interested her rather than proper behaviors and such.

Teitomo chuckled softly at her eagerness and began rearranging the scrolls so the right ones sat before them. "You will need to learn the rest eventually."

"I know. But a break from the 'right and proper' would be nice. Histroy is much more interesting." Both females laughed at this and then avidly turned their attentions to the scrolls in front of them. They spent the next several hours discussing history and villages. A servant brought them lunch and a fresh pot of tea, and Amaya aasked them to bring something for the wolf as well. While they stopped to eat, Amaya checked on his wounds and bandages again. The only other times they stopped were when Amaya needed to ask a servant to take the wolf outside.

They were in a deep discussion of a war centuries over when Ai came to check on them. When he didn't hear a consent when he knocked he opened the door quickly, thinking something was wrong that prevented his mistress from calling out to him. When he saw the two women sitting around the table and taling lowly he stopped and stared in blank surprise. They didn't even notice he had entered the room and continued what they were doing.

"My Lady…?" he asked hesitantly.

Amaya blinked up at him in surprise. "Ai, when did you get here?"

"Just a few moments ago." He replied, walking into the room.

"You should have knocked. It is very rude for a male to enter a Lady's room without consent." Teitomo looked at Ai with blatant disapproval.

"I knocked. When I received no answer I became worried." He explained stiffly.

"What could happen to M'lady in her own chambers? Why sould you worry?"

"I am her personal guard. It is my job to worry."

"As you can see, I am in perfect health. Was there something you needed?" Amaya smiled in amusement over the two's bickering. They reminded her of an old married cuple.

Ai nodded slightly, pulling himself up straight. "Will My Lady be eating with the Lords, or will you take the evening meal in your rooms?"

Amaya thought to herself for several seconds. Were any of the guests still present, or had they all gone. She didn't know if she was ready to take a formal meal yet, and she still had the night to worry over. "I think I would like to eat here. Teitomo, will you join me? We can finish our discussion while we eat." Amaya turned to her new friend. Teitomom bowed slightly at her request, smiling. Amaya gave her an answering smile. "Ai, will you inform Lord Inutaisho and…Lord Sesshomaru?"

After Ai bowed respectfully and left, Teitomo turned to Amaya with a confused look. "Are you not happy with your mate, Amaya?"

Amaya looked at her in surprise. "Why would you think so?"

Teitomo looked down at her hand playing with the corner of the scroll in front of her. "It is just that…when I frist came to you, you did not seem at all happy, and always you hesitate when you say his name.

"Everything is fine, Teitomo. Now, we should clear the table a little, ne? Keep only the scrolls we will be discussing out so the servants will have a place to put our food." Amaya stood to reach the scrolls scattered at the far end of the table. The needed scrolls were pushed aside for the dinner trays and they resumed talking, stopping only once for the servants to come in and place the trays, then leave with the wolf one final time. Their talk thinned as they ate, but their topic proved too interesting and after eating only half their meals they were again talking amiably. Though Amaya didn't know much about the war she asked question after question, and the more they talked the more she was able to understand and then argue some of the points in the story.

They were still deep in their discussion when Sesshomaru entered the chambers and spotted them. "Your lessons should have ended for the day." His cold statement brought two sets of startled eyes to him. Teitomo immediately scooted back from the table and touched her head to the ground.

"I asked her to stay." Amaya rose to her feet, not liking Sesshomaru standing over her like he was. He was already so tall. It's not like he needed the added difference of her kneeling on the round. "We were discussing the history of the Western Lands." Sesshomaru motioned behind him and several servants entered to clear away their dinner.

"Leave us." At his words Teitomo immediately gathered up the rest of the scrolls along with her writing materials and quickly left.

Amaya sighed and went to collect a robe.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought to take a bath tonight. The ride this morning and kneeling all day has left me a bit sore." She paused in her preparations and looked over at him. All the servants had left but he hadn't moved from his position in the middle of the room. "Unless…you wished to take one?"

"Go." He said simply. His tone hadn't changed, but she suddenly noticed he was staring at her with glowing eyes. His manner mad her hasten her movements behind her. What was up with him? She sighed and closed her eyes, taking a moment to gather herself before walking forward to set her sleeping robe on one of the dry rocks next the the heated pool.

The door opening and closing again had her whirling around. "What are you doing?"

Sesshomaru walked to the edge of the water, seeming to ignore her. His cloths fell quickly to the floor and pooled at his feet before he stepped slowly down into the water.

Amaya squeeked and covered her eyes, but not before she got a good glimps of his taunt backside. She started to run out with her hand blocking her view of the pool, but his words stopped her.

"come to the edge of the bath."

Amaya pun towards him in surprise. He had gone to the end directly opposite where his cloths lay.

"What?" she asked incredulously.

"Did you so soon forget your promise? You are to do anything I ask, now come to the edge of the pool." He ordered once again, his voice ardening at having to repeat himself. Amaya's lips compressed and she walked hesitantly to stand next to his fallen cloths. The floor was cold stone under her feet and she wanted to just run back into their room and curl up.

"Remove your cloths." Sesshomaru was standing at the far end of the pool, but he didn't lean against the wall. He just stood there staring at her, his expression as cold as ever. Amaya took an unsteady breath and glanced back at the door. "I will not repeat myself again, woman." His voice drew her gaze back tohsi and she finally noted the read rimming his eyes. She took another steading breath before her shaking hands reached for her obi. She undressed quickly, hoping he would allow her to ender the water. He stared at her body for several moments.

She was blushing all the wasy down her chest and she wouldn't look at him. She wasn't bone thin like many other females wo had tried attracting him. Her hips were wide, her thighs plump and comfortable to lay against. Her stomach wasn't rolling with fat; it had a fullness to it that said she took care of herself, but not overly much. He couldn't see her bottom with her facing him, but he knew the smooth cheeks would over fill his hands, just as her breasts would. Overall she had a beautiful body.

As he continued to stare at her silently, Amaya began to get fidgety. She tried to keep her body from moving, but couldn't keep from crossing ove arm over the middle of her breasts and the other down across her stomach, her hand coming to rest on her hip softly.

"Bathe." Amaya flinched at the suddenness of his hard voice, but immediately stepped into the water to submerge her body. Goose bumps raised along her skin at the sudden change in temperatures. A chill had settled quikly over her body with no clothing to hinder it, and the bath steamed with heat. She allowed herself a moment for her body to warm, but took no longer than that.

She moved to the ledge next the the water fall and quickly grabbed some soap to begin sr=crubbing her body. It took less time than usual in her hurried state, but she slowed when she got to her hair. This she did slow and meticulously. She hated when her hair got oily or dirty and always made time to wash it thoroughly. When she finished, she stepped under the waterfall. The rushing water rinsed the soap from her and she lifted her hands to run through her hair. She made sure she didn't once raise up enough that her breast peaked over the water.

She started violently when a hand grabbed her arm and pulled her back from the waterfall.

"Enough. You will attend to me now." Sesshomaru said, stepping back as he lowered his arm.

"W-what?" Amaya stammered in confusion.

Sesshomaru sighed in agitation. "Must I explain everthing to you, woman? You will wash me. Your instructor explained your duties to you, did she not?" Sesshoamru turned from her and sat on the ledge next to the soaps to wait for her to begin. She took her time going to him. She didn't know what he wanted from her tonight, but she wasn't in a hurry to find out.

Her hands held a slight tremble as she took the soap from the ledge and worked it between her palms to lather. She hesitated oce again before she lifted her arms to rub against his shoulders. Not once did she look up into his face as she continued to wash his chest and back. She could feel his eyes watching her closely and was careful of her movements. She grew even more uncomfortable when he would not turn around or bend down some so she could wash his hair and she was forced to stand with her bare chest in his face as she saw to the task quickly.

Before she could pull away his hands grasped her waist and bottom, holding her against his body as he went to stand under the water fall to rinse. Amaya gasped and grabbed onto his shoulders for balance.

"What are you doing?" she cried seconds before the water fell over her and she was forced into silence.

Sesshomaru shook his hair out, then stepped from the waterfall. Before Amaya could ask her question again he latched onto the tight nipple in front of him.

Amaya's words died on her tongue. It was shameful the ease with which he could turn her thoughts away. Her head fell back with a breathy moan, and Sesshomaru slowly lowered her, making sure she rubbed against every inch of skin on the front of his body. Amaya panted softly and looked up into his now bright red eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Amaya groaned loudly as Sesshomaru pressed her against the wall. His mouth was still working at her breasts while pulling her legs around his waist. She moved her hands into his hair and was clutching him to her. Sesshomaru growled lowly and let her drop just enough so he could press into her core. Her flesh quivered as she pressed down, trying to seat him completely within her body, but Sesshomaru held her tightly. He entered her slowly, stretching her walls with his wide girth.

He stopped when he had only a few inches inside her, and then pulled back just as slowly as he had entered. Amaya was moaning uncontrollably. She threw her head back against the rocks behind her. Sesshomaru's eyes fixated on the slender column of her neck. He continued to enter her slowly, moving further inside her each time. Amaya writhed against his body. When he finally pushed completely inside her he latched onto her neck.

Amaya cried out loudly as she came. Sesshomaru's thrust quickened inside her as her walls squeezed against him. He continued his attentions on her neck as his growls became wilder. He thrust a final time and released his seed deep inside her womb, sending Amaya spinning into a second climax.

Sesshomaru held her tightly against his hips as he finished releasing. Amaya was slumped against him, with his face still nuzzling against her neck. Neither of them moved for several moments as the afterglow of release washed over them. When Sesshomaru finally moved back he saw she had fallen asleep against his shoulder. He sighed and set her feet down so he could lift her into his arms. He carried her to one of the benches next to the bath and leaned her back so he could dry her. When he finished patting her with the cloth he lifted her back into his arms and carried her into the room. The balcony doors were open and letting in a cool breeze that had chilled the blankets, and Amaya shivered as he set her down.

He stood by the bed and stared down at her, thought after thought running through his mind. When he saw her shiver and curl up tighter he walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in. His touch was gentle as he tucked her back against him and pulled another blanket up over them.

Ai looked at the closed door. Lady Amaya was usually awake by now and Lord Sesshomaru would have been up for hours. He was concerned, but knew he had no right to walk in uninvited if he did not know for certain either was awake. According to the kitchen staff, breakfast had not even been ordered to be sent up.

When Sesshomaru had missed the meeting with his father, Lord Inutaisho had sent Ai to inquire after him, but now he did not know what he should do. Sighing, he resigned himself to returning to his Lord and explaining there was no answer to his knocks. Just as he was turning around, though, Sesshomaru quietly slid open the door and looked at him with cool expectancy.

Ai bowed slightly before delivering his message. "Lord Inutaisho requests your presence. He wishes to know why you missed your meeting."

Sesshomaru nodded at Ai and stepped into the hall. He wore only his usual white kimono with his tail draped over his shoulder. He usually never wore his swords and armor unless he planned on patrolling or otherwise leaving the castle. No demon was foolish enough to attack one of the castles themselves. They were too well guarded. Sesshomaru clenched his fist, the only sign of anger he would allow.

No demon besides Naraku was this foolish.

Sesshomaru unclenched his hand and started toward his father's office. He felt Ai move behind him and addressed him. "My mate is still resting. Leave her be."

Ai watched Sesshomaru walk away and lowered his hand from the door. His lips were tilted up in an amused smirk.

"I assume there is a reason you did not come this morning." What Lord Inutaisho's tone really said was there better be a reason, and it had better be good.

Sesshomaru regarded his father coolly. "I was otherwise indisposed." He wasn't about to admit his beast had wanted to make sure his mate rested long enough and stayed warm. However, by his father's amused look he had already known it was something along those lines.

"Seeing to your mate would be an acceptable excuse, I suppose. You should not be having meetings so early in the morning." When he didn't get a response to his teasing he sighed and shook his head. "You are now ready?"

Sesshomaru nodded once and sat across from his father at the desk to begin their discussion on Sesshomaru's new lands.

It was several hours before Sesshomaru emerged from the office. When he passed by a servant he ordered a meal to be brought to his chambers. He hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon, and though he had stayed in bed longer this morning, all his beast had wanted to do the night before was curl around his mate and watch over her.

He did not feel such weaknesses as hunger and tiredness, but he did occasionally gain a headache that was overly annoying whenever he felt stressed or he hadn't rested. He seemed to be getting them more frequently and had no wish to sit through the evening meal with his father and his incessant need to try teasing him.

When he returned to his rooms he found his mate gone and her tutor standing with her arms full of scrolls.

"My Lord." Teitomo bowed respectfully. "My Lady has already left to join Lord Inutaisho for the evening meal." Sesshomaru nodded and dismissed her. Some peace to eat his meal was most welcome, so he dismissed all the servants after they set down his food and gave the order that no one was to disturb him.

When he finished, he set the tray outside the door for a servant to collect and retired to the balcony to meditate in the refreshing night air.

Amaya found him sitting this way an hour later when she returned to the room. His body was disturbingly frozen as he sat with his legs crossed under him and his clawed hand rested on his knees. She stood in the doorway and stared at him curiously.

She always saw him, but there was something different about this. His features weren't hard and cold as they normally were. The muscles in his face and body were all relaxed, and he seemed to be at peace for the first time since she had come there. She watched him for several moments longer, but suddenly the air seemed to tense and he was looking towards her, his face falling into its normal mask.

"What are you doing?"

"Uh….n-nothing." Amaya stammered slightly. It was damned embarrassing to be caught staring at someone who didn't even like her.

"Go to bed. It is late." With that he settled back into his position, but didn't relax again until she had turned to go back into the room.

Amaya shook off her blush. There was no reason for her to be embarrassed. It wasn't like she was looking at him for any special reason. _Yea, keep telling yourself that._ Since she had rested so long that morning she wasn't at all tired. She slipped on her sleeping robe and took a scroll to bed. Nothing else to do but read up on proper behaviors again. She wanted to make sure she understood everything as much as possible.

When Sesshomaru finally gave up on meditation, he went back into the room. Even though Amaya had slept so well the night before, she hadn't been able to stop herself from falling asleep while reading. The scroll had fallen to her lap with her hands, and she slept with her back propped up against the head board. He walked over and gently removed the scroll from her limp hands. Then he pulled one of the smaller fur blankets from the foot of the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders so she wouldn't chill. Instead of walking around the bed, he crawled across to his side and laid on his back. It was only a mere few seconds before he was tossing and turning. For some reason he just couldn't get comfortable. It felt like something was crawling under his skin. After a few minutes he restlessly rolled until his head accidentily landed in Amaya's lap.

At just the touch of her under him he settled down. His beast was calming instead of trying to jump out of his skin and his body finally began relaxing. He threw his arm across her lap and pushed more of his chest instinctively on top of her. When he was settled, he let his body drift on the soft clouds of lethargy before plummeting down into the relm of sleep.

Amaya hadn't been sleeping so deeply that she hadn't felt his movements. It didn't actually register to her what was going on, but she did feel when he settle in her lap. However, she awoke the next morning as she usually did; alone. She was still leaning against the head board witht the fur around her, but Sesshomaru had already left the chambers.

"We will be leaving today." Amaya's head swung to the door in surprise to see Sesshomaru standing there non-chalantly. "Ready yourself." With that, he turned and left. Maids began filtering in to pack the cloths that were made for her along with Sesshomaru's. Amaya sat on the bad for a few moments longer.

_Was it…a dream…?_ She shook her head. This wasn't the time to be worrying about that. They were leaving for Sesshomaru's home today, so that meant…she wouldn't get to see Lord Inutaisho as often. She didn't get to see him everyday, but she always knew he was there, and she did enjoy taking evening meals with him.

She hurried out of bed to get dressed and ran out of the room quickly to find him. She wanted to spend sometime with him before she left. She found him in his study behind his desk. He looked up as she opened the door and smiled at her in welcome.

"Sorry for the intrusion." She said bowing respectfully.

"No, no, no. It's no trouble. Don't worry yourself." He replied, lightly waving away her formal words. "Please come in, my dear. Would you care for some tea?" Amaya smiled at the endearing nickname.

"That would be wonderful. I'll pour us both a cup if that would be alright?"

"That is acceptable." He stood and made his way to the cushion across form her over the table. "Now, tell me, is ghere a special reason you have seeked me, or is it that you merely missed my presence?"

The bluntly spoken words said in such a cheerful voice brought a laugh to her lips. "Mm. Sesshomaru-sama said we would be leaving today. I had hoped I could sit with you before we left." She answered truthfully. She kept her stare lowered to the contents of her cup. A clawed hand reached out and lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes. He had moved suddenly to kneel next to her.

"There is something troubling you." It wasn't a question and she knew she would never be able to fool him into thinking otherwise. He released her chin at her small nod, but continued to stare at her, waiting patiently for an explanation.

Amaya glanced back down at her hands. "I guess I'm just nervous." She admitted softly, and then looked back up with a small smile.

"That's to be expected." He said as he rose and instead of returning to his seat he settled himself next to her. "But I've spoken with your tutor and she says you have learned well. And also keep in mind that my son has no patience for guests so I doubt you will need to play hostess very often." Amaya laughed at his dry statement. They talked for another hour, changing the subject to something less daunting as her future. Her cup was just about empty and she reached to set it down as a knock came at the study door. As Lord Inutaisho called for them to enter, he stood and made his way back to his desk.

"My Lady, Lord Sesshomaru wishes to leave soon. I have come to assist you in readying yourself for the journey." Ai said as he bowed in the doorway. Amaya sighed softly and stood.

"My Lady." Amaya turned in surprise. Lord Inutaisho never refered to her as that before. He had walked up behind her silently and as she watched he slowly bowed low to her. When he straightened again he held out a hand expectantly. Amaya took it hesitantly and suddenly found herself in a tight embrace. "I know you will do well." He whispered encouragingly in her ear.

Amaya wrapped her arms around him tightly. "Thank you," she replied softly, hesitating a brief second before continuing, not knowing how he would react. "father." She felt his surprise in the involuntary flinch of his muscles, and for a split second she thought she had angered him. She knew better though. His arms tightened around her as he whispered back, "daughter."


	15. THANK YOU READERS!

Thanks to everyone who wrote a review and favorited my story. I love knowing that people enjoy reading my story. There was a point where I didn't want to write because no one was reviewing, but I hated not finishing. Especially since I had so many things I still wanted to happen. I'm glad that my story is getting read, and I WILL finish it whether I get any more reviews or not. I would still greatly appreciate them, but even if I didn't I wouldn't want to disappoint all the people who have already read up til now. I'm working on the next chapter right now, and hopefully will have it up within the next few hours. I just wanted to thank all my readers ;). Sorry if you thought this was a chapter.

Love you guys!

Kazuya


	16. Chapter 15

The night air was growing colder. They had set out early that afternoon and hadn't stopped until just after dark. Their group was relatively small, with only about six soldiers bringing their bags, her, Ai, and Sesshomaru.

Ai was left in charge of the soldiers as Sesshomaru took her farther into the forest. It would be safer away from the small group as any ruffians would be more likely to attack a group with provisions and fire than a demon and a small woman. He was honor bound.

That's what he told her anyway.

Inside, his beast snickered at the lie, but approved of the fact that none of the soldiers would see his mate as she slept. Amaya had followed along silently after eating a small helping of the food Ai had made. Sesshomaru had watched her pick at her food, but didn't comment on her lack of appetite. Instead, he took a blanket from the small cart carrying their possessions and motioned for her to follow him. When he felt they were far enough away, he turned, dropped the blanket in her hands, and sat silently against a tree.

Amaya stared at him silently before pulling the blanket around her shoulders and lowering herself down to lean against a tree several feet away. She huddled beneath the blanket with both of her knees drawn up. The air was frigid, but she refused to complain.

Sesshomaru watched as she slowly dozed off. The surrounding area was all but silent, nothing disturbing the peace but the soft rustle of leaves. He turned his head, the barest of movement acknowledging Ai's presence.

"I thought My Lady would appreciate a second blanket to keep the cold at bay." The guard explained in a hushed voice. He had stopped just a few feet from where Sesshomaru was resting, and waited for permission to step forward.

Sesshomaru rose gracefully to his feet and turned toward Ai. Without saying a word, he held his hand out to receive what he offered and nodded a dismissal. He waited until the guard disappeared into the dark shrubbery before making his way to where Amaya slept. She had begun shivering badly and Sesshomaru bent down to lift her into his arms. He sat quickly against the tree with Amaya sitting across his lap. Her head rested between his neck and his tail that was wrapped over his shoulder and her knees were drawn up so they leaned into the middle of his abdomen and her feet lay on the ground nestled up to the outside of his thigh. He was about to pull her blanket back up over her shoulders so he could wrap the second around her, but stopped when she moved against him. Her hand curled around a small handful of his tail to keep it close as she rubbed her cheek against the side of it. His tail gave an involuntary twitch and she murmured in pure pleasure against the bare skin of his throat.

Sighing, Sesshomaru lifted her slightly so he could maneuver her around for her legs to lay straight between his own and she lay against his chest. His legs were bent up, imprisoning her body in his embrace. Both arms were wrapped around her waist as he moved his tail so it wrapped around her upper body and arms with the blankets spread across their legs. Amaya snuggled closer against him and sighed blissfully, falling deeper into sleep. As he felt her body relaxing into his, Sesshomaru leaned his head back against the tree and closed his eyes.

They traveled for almost a week without any problems. Sesshomaru continued sleep with Amaya in his lap, though he always waited until she fell asleep before holding her. Ai made her dinner every night along with a light breakfast in the mornings. The traveling wasn't tiring in actuality, but Amaya felt herself growing wearier as the days wore on.

"My Lady, are you feeling well?"

Amaya forced a smile on her face as she took the plate of food from Ai. "I'm fine, Ai. Thank you." The meal was appetizing as always, but her stomach was feeling off, so she only pushed it around after taking a few bites. She stood up when she was done and looked to Sesshomaru so he could take her into the forest as he usually did.

The bushes rustled softly as the breeze changed directions and caressed her face. In the next moment Sesshomaru held the arrow intended for her between two fingers in front of her face and was standing just one step in front and to the left of her. The soldiers had sprung to action at the same time and were now fanning out into the trees in pursuit of her would be attackers. Amaya blinked in surprise at Sesshomaru's hand as he released a small amount of poison to disintegrate the arrow.

"My Lady, come with me." Ai appeared next to her and was already swinging her into his arms. He started for the trees as well, but more ruffians burst forth and he changed directions to the wagons so he could put her down and protect her from the front while the wagons offered slight protection for her back. The long, hard steel of his sword easily penetrated a low class demon that rushed him, and he allowed him to fall as he turned and intercepted two others.

Amaya pressed her back against the wagon as she watched demon after demon jump out of the trees. She could normally take care of herself, but these demons were armed and looked almost as if they were crazed. She was good, but she was also smart enough to know when she was out matched.

There had been no warning to the sudden attack. Where had they come from? And even more disturbing, why had no one sensed them until an arrow whisked towards her heart?

Cold clammy flesh wrapped around her ankle and tugged. The ground rushed to embrace her as she threw out her hands and cried out. The impact knocked the breath from her lungs, but before she could catch it again she was being dragged under the wagon to the other side where a tall crazed demon stood waiting, a long dagger in his hand poised to strike. Amaya's eyes widened.

"Sesshomaru…" she whispered fearfully.

There was a loud snarl coming from her left and she whipped her head towards it to see the wolf she had saved jumping at the demon above her with its jaws wide and ready to kill. He hit the demon in the side just as it had started the downward thrust of his strike and Sesshomaru suddenly appeared, knocking the dagger out of the falling demons' hands.

The air left Amaya's lungs on a long drawn out sigh. The relief rushing through her left her shaking and she didn't want to attempt standing on her own. The wolf stood several feet away, its body still in the after math of killing the demon. It looked into Amaya's eyes when she looked toward it and bowed its head once very slowly. Amaya inclined her head in turn and then watched as he trotted off into the trees. Amaya looked up to see Sesshomaru staring down at her. She held out her hand shakily in silent demand. He raised his eye brow at this, but didn't hesitate to reach down and pull her up against his chest.

"My Lord, they have retreated." Amaya glanced behind her to see Ai kneeling a few feet away. His head was bowed and the breeze was blowing his long hair slightly to the left.

"I would like to rest now." Amaya said before Sesshomaru could say anything. Her hand fisted in the front of his shirt. Sesshomaru said nothing; his arm tightened around her and he nodded to Ai before jumping up into the trees to take her to where she could sleep.

"Is there a stream nearby?" she whispered against his neck. Sesshomaru changed direction and set her on her feet next to the small stream. The air was cooler by the water, but was only a gentle touch, just enough so the water rippled. It filled Amaya's lungs as she knelt down by the water. Sparkling water trickled through her hands as she brought them up to her face. The cool water touched her heated skin soothingly, but her shaking still had not stopped. Already there were two attempts on her life since she mated with Sesshomaru. How many more would there be?

Amaya braced herself against the bank and looked down at her reflection. There were bags under her eyes. She was tired. There wasn't really a reason why. The traveling wasn't really that exhausting, especially since she had to ride with Sesshomaru. Amaya sighed and looked down at her hands. She jumped slightly when a cold hand touched her shoulder, but relaxed when she saw Sesshomaru standing over her. She let him pull her up into his arms so he could take her back closer to the camp to sleep. When he let her down and handed her a blanket, though, she just stood staring at it. He had already sat down with one leg curled under the other which was pulled up. One of his wrists rest on his raised knee and he leaned his head back against the tree.

"Sesshomaru?" Her voice trembled slightly. She didn't want to sleep alone tonight. She was still too shaken up. She looked down when he opened his eyes. She reigned in her pride and managed to choke out, "Will you hold me?" Sesshomaru watched her for only a few seconds before lifting his arm up to her. She didn't hesitate to hurry down into his lap and cuddle against his chest. Normally she would never do anything like this, but she had had a very bad day not to mention she wasn't feeling herself lately. She deserved some comfort. Even if it WAS from Sesshomaru. Her body was turned so her legs were off to the side of his and her chest was pressed against him. Her hands curled into his shirt on either side of her head with her arms tucked in close to her body. Sesshomaru wrapped the arm that wasn't resting on his knee around her waist and pulled the blanket around her with the other before settling it back in place.

"Thank you." She whispered softly. She fell asleep knowing he wouldn't answer.


	17. next chapter

Hey people! I don't have time right now, but I will be replacing this note with an actual chapter at about 7:00pm. I just wanted to be able to catch as many readers as possible and let them know when the next chapter is coming out. I know that some of you stay on just long enough to see if anyone has updated….

I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

~peaceofthenight~


	18. Chapter 16

A/N: Thank you everyone for all the reviews! They make me so happy to read them. I'm glad so many people like this story. So long as you guys keep asking for more, I'll have more insentive to put out chapters sooner. ;) Just kidding. I'll keep writing this story cuz I know I have readers and I want to finish it. Thanks again to all the reviewers and also the people who have added me to their favorites and alert lists. It means a lot to me!

Love you guys!

Chapter 16

Amaya was in no hurry to reach the Western Castle, but they did so about a week after the attack. The dynamic between her and Sesshomaru had changed and she knew if they were around more people it would likely change back. They didn't exactly talk to each other, but they weren't arguing and Sesshomaru continued to hold her at night. She was actually beginning to enjoy having him hold her as she drifted off. And the cold looks had seemed to dissipate somewhat.

Or so she thought.

She knew when they were about to reach their destination before Ai informed her. Sesshomaru started walking next her as she sat on the horse instead of behind her, and the one time he had looked at her had sent a shiver down her spine.

They stopped briefly so she could straighten her appearance somewhat before being introduced to her new home. She wasn't sure what to expect when they arrived, but she was going to at least look as best she could before meeting anyone.

They walked through the gates with Ai walking directly behind her and Sesshomaru walking by the horses head. It wasn't such a grand welcome, but the servants were rushing out to bow with respect to the return of their Lord, who would now have complete control instead of just watching over the lands for his father.

Sesshomaru stopped in front of an older woman with a hard, blank face and turned to assist amaya to the ground. A small boy instantly ran up to take the horses reins and lead it away as Sesshomaru presented Amaya.

"This is my new mate. She will take over her duties as the Lady of the West and this Sesshomaru expects absolute obedience from you." With that he turned and entered the castle. Amaya blinked after him and gave a small nervous smile to the woman she assumed was the head maid, then turned and followed behind Sesshomaru. She walked in just in time to see a beautiful demoness throw her arms around Sesshomaru.

"I'm so happy you've returned, My Lord. I've missed you so very much. Did you finish your business with your father?" Her voice sounded like a pouty young female instead of the full grown demoness she was.

"Yes. He's done what his father asked." Amaya replied dryly before Sesshomaru could speak. The female didn't seem at all surprised to see Amaya standing in the doorway with Ai behind her. She just lifted her had and raised an eyebrow at the human who dared to answer for the Lord.

"Remove your hands from my person, Gyakumen." Sesshomaru said coldly. She dropped her arms immediately and took a step back.

"My apologies, My Lord. I was just glad to see you return." Her gaze returned to Amaya, but before she could ask anything else Amaya interrupted.

"I'm very tired from the journey. Would you mind taking me to my bedchamber, Ai? I don't want the disturb Lord Sesshomaru. I'm sure he has much business to catch up on."

"Yes, My Lady." Ai said stonily. He bowed slightly in Sesshomaru's direction, though his eyes were narrowed dangerously. Amaya didn't glance at Sesshomaru once as she walked past. She wasn't going to let him bother her. It wasn't like it mattered a whole lot to her what he did with his time. Faithfulness wasn't part of his contract

She didn't realize that tears were dripping from her eyes until she was safely behind closed doors.

Sesshomaru watched with narrowed eyes as Amaya was led away. It didn't really matter to him what she thought, but for some reason the fact that she believed he had so little honour as to keep a mistress while he was mated irritated the hell out of him. It wasn't like he invited Gyakumens advances. She had been no more than a way to relieve himself.

"My Lord, who was that human?"

Sesshomaru began walking to his office. "This Sesshomaru told you to leave the Western castle. I expect you to do so immediately."

"But My Lord, my father has come to pay his respects." She murmmered softly. Sesshomaru stopped and looked to the side. "Surely you will not ask me to leave without him."

"Inform your father I will speak with him in my office." He bit out. The pompous old man was a great annoyance, but he couldn't order him gone. He allowed many of the trade routes to go through his lands, but if angered he would put a stop to everything. The merchants along those routes provided the Western Lands with many of their trade and were vital for most of the villages.

Sesshoamru absently waved away the protection spell sealing his office and walked over to sit behind his desk. Only one other person was allowed to enter his office when he wasn't there, and they appeared in the doorway after only a few minutes.

"There is something you need to know." He said in lue of greeting. Sesshoamru glanced up from organizing the scrolls on his desk that he left.

"It will have to wait until tonight. Lord Kaigen is on his way here to speak with me." Raidon bowed and turned to leave.

"Lord Sesshoamru. I trust you had an uneventfull journey?" the lord in question asked as he walked in, passing by Raidon as he came.

Sesshomaru sat back and watched the male with cold eyes. The cold glare didn't phase the Lord. He gave a tight chuckle, but didn't sit in front of the desk. "I came to visit my daughter and pay my respects. I plan to stay here for the time being and rest before traveling back home. I trust this meets with your approval?"

Sesshomaru started going through his scolls once again. "I care not how long you stay. I have other matters I must see to. There was something else you wished to speak with me about." It wasn't a question. The Lord hardly went around visiting Lords and Ladies for no reason.

"Yes." Lord Kaigen answered. He stepped forward and kneeled on the soft cushions across the short desk.

"I'm very tire Ai. Isn't there a way for me to pass on dinner and just go to bed?" Amaya asked, rubbing her right temple softly. There was only about half an hour until she was supposed to make an appearance, but they had been arguing about it for the past hour.

"There are guests in the castle, My Lady. You must go down to greet them and be introduced." Ai explained as he examined the kimono he had retrieved for her.

"That was a nice way of putting it." She replied dryly, remembering the females arms wrapped around Sesshoamru. But then, why did she care? There wasn't anything but a business agreement between them. She was just overly tired from the trip. It wasn't anything more than releasing emotions she had to keep in check since she didn't have any privacy since leaving Lord Inutaisho's castle.

"My Lady, I really do not believe Lord Sesshomaru would keep his mistress. Inuyoukai frown on unfaithfulness between mates." Ai responded, looking up from the bright colors.

"Ai, do we need to have another talk about formality?" Amaya said lightly. She smiled hugely at him as she took the kimono. Instead of smiling as she expected he looked stonily behind her. Amaya took a breath and turned around.

"Something wrong?" she asked Sesshomaru who now stood in the doorway.

"Why are you not changed yet?" he asked coldly.

"I'm changing now." She replied tightly. What the hell was his problem?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned back around to finish dressing. "Oh, Ai?"

"Yes, My Lady?"

"Could you ask one of the servants to bring up my brown bag? The one from my village? I don't want it sitting outside all night. And please check on Kazuya. I think she's a little upset from all the moving around. She's not used to being in so many different places." Her voice had grown soft at the mention of her parents things and her horse. She wished they were here now. They would know how to handle everthing.

Ai's face softened. "Of course, My Lady."

Amaya kept her smile to herself. He was trying to exasperate her, and it was making her feel better. At least until she was walking down the hallway to dinner. She let herself take a deep breath before she opened the door. Sesshomaru's hand stopped hers on the panels. She blinked in surprise at the deadly claws and yanked her hand back against her chest . He didn't look down at her, but held open the door himself to let her in. She looked away from him and stepped inside, only to stop dead at the sight of the female, Gyakumen she remembered, sitting in the chair to the right of Sesshomaru's. The one reserved for his mate.

The smile on her face was tight as she walked forward. She didn't want to cause any problems. It was now one of her duties to make sure there was peace with all of the guests after all. There was an older male sitting at the table across from her at Sessomaru's left side.

"Keeping pets now, Lord Sesshomaru?" He asked coldly.

Sesshomaru glared coldly at him. "You will reframe from speaking of this Sesshomaru's mate with disrespect, Lord Kaigen." He kept his voice low and controlled as he talked, falling back into his old self quickly and efficiently.

"Mate?" Gyakumen asked.

"Yes. While Lord Sesshomaru was at his fathers castle, he mated me. I'm sorry you couldn't attend the celebration." Amaya replied with false cheeriness.

"Congradulations." She murmured.

Amaya walked to the chair at the opposite end from Sesshomaru. Ai appeared suddenly at her side and pulled out the chair for her. "Thank you." She whispered.

"My Lady." Ai bowed lowly to just her, making his loyalty clear.

The rest of the dinner was quiet except for brief conversation between Sesshomaru and Lord Kaigen. Amaya refused to look directly at Sesshomaru, and as soon as was polite she excused herself to go to bed.

She had to go through several different hallways to get back to their chambers. There was no one present down any of them, giving the whole place a kind of haunted feeling. Ai had left as soon as she was seated to check on Kazuya for her and still wasn't back. A shiver ran down her spine and she gasped and turned quickly to look behind her. She had a strong feeling of someone watching her, but there was nothing there. She hesitantly turned back around. It must have just been her imagination. Still, she hurried the rest of the way to her room.

The chamber was basically set up the same way as the one at Lord Inutaisho's castle. Even the furs on the bed were the same. She smiled softly when she saw the brown traveling bag sitting on the bed. She picked it up and held it against her chest, then stowed it away in the bottom of the closet behind all her clothes. She changed her clothes and crawled under the furs with a relieved sigh.

She closed her eyes and snuggled deeper into the warmth. About an hour later she was still awake, and Sesshomaru still hadn't come back to the room. She rolled to her side away from the empty space next to her and squeezed her eyes shut. What was he doing so late at night?

She waited for another hour before her frustration got the best of her. She just couldn't get to sleep, and Sesshomaru should have been there by now. She grabbed a bed robe to throw over her sleeping yukata and padded to the door. Ai was on the other side already opening the door.

"He has not left his office, My Lady." He said before she could ask.

She nodded and lollowed closely behind him as he led her down several halls to a large door with strange carvings on it. "I can find my way back. Thank you, Ai." She whispered softly. Ai hesitated, glancing at the door, then nodded and turned away. Amaya watched him go, then took a deep breath and pushed against the door.

Sesshomaru didn't look up as she walked in slowly without permission. She stopped a few feet away from his desk and looked around the room. There was a pile of pillows in a corner of an alcove which the room length windows sat in. On either side of the alcove the room widened out another five feet with book shelves spaning the entire length of the room. Her gaze lingered on the wide array of books longingly.

"I did not summon you." Sesshomaru stated coldly. Amaya looked away and wrapped her arms around her upper arms. Her shivering drew his attention, but he only raised his eyes for a second before looking back down again. "Go back to sleep. I have no time for you."

"Your…staying here?" she asked softly.

There was a few tense moments where Sesshomaru sorted some papers around until he found the right one. "I have work to do."

Amaya waited several more seconds for more of an explanation, but when none was forthcoming she turned away.


End file.
